


howling-sequels-draft work

by BABAL



Series: draft archive [4]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), House M.D., Shame (2011), True Love (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABAL/pseuds/BABAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>외전. 원본과 편수 구분 다름.<br/>챕터 업데이트도 자주 됨.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

리처드는 늑대형일때는 목욕을 결코 즐기는 편이 아니었음. 야생에 있을 때에는 비나 눈에 젖거나, 아니면 강을 건너야 해서 강물에 젖거나 하는게 아니면 털을 적실 일이 없을 지경이었고, 애초에 샤워든 목욕이든 그루밍 외에는 몸을 씻는다는 개념이 없었으니까. 부득이하게 늑대형일때에 몸을 씻는 건 집안을 더럽히지 않기 위한 때 뿐이었고, 뉴욕같은 도심에서 지낼때에는 더더욱 그럴 일은 없었음. 하지만 인간형일때에는 꽤나 목욕을 즐기는 편이었는데, 항상 머스크 향의 입욕제를 사용했음. 물론 후각이 굉장히 예민한 그로서는 일반 사용량에 비하면 터무니 없이 적은 양을 사용했지만. 리처드는 미지근한 물에 몸을 담근채 손가락으로 물장난을 치며 방울 방울 떨어질 때마다 코에 와닿는 머스크 향이 와닿는걸 가만히 즐겼음. 리페이스가 항상 머스크 향의 스킨을 썼었는데… 

그가 입욕제를 사용하는 습관이 생긴 건 리페이스가 죽고나서 3년쯤 지나서부터였음. 아무리 지퍼백에 보관해도 리페이스의 옷에 남은 그의 냄새는 결국 사라져버렸음. 그가 약간이긴 하지만 인간형보다 후각이 조금 더 뛰어난 늑대형인채로 냄새가 전부 사라진 리페이스의 옷을 끌어안은채 슬픔에 잠겨있자 휴가 보다못해 가져다 준게 리페이스가 사용하던 것과 같은 스킨이었음. ‘완전히 같지도 않을 거고, 어차피 네 좋은 코로는 어디가 얼마나 어떻게 다른지를 더 잘 알겠지만…‘이라고 말끝을 흐리며 휴는 캐리가 곁에서 아무리 위로해도 늑대형으로 리페이스의 옷에 코를 박은채 꼼짝도 않는 리처드의 코앞에 스킨병을 두고 나갔었음. 분명 약간 비슷한 향일 뿐이었음. 리처드의 코에는 휴가 말한대로 차이점이 극명하게 와닿았음. 하지만 그래도 그건 작은 위안이 되었고, 리처드는 조금씩 다시 정상적인 생활을 하기 시작했음. 제대로 늑대형으로 시간을 보내고, 생고기 식사를 제대로 하고. 휴가 가짜 신원을 얻어다 준 것도, 직업을 구하는 방법을 배운 것도 그즈음이었음. 리처드는 물장난을 치며 이제는 벌써 32년 전의 일이 된 리페이스의 장례식을 다시 떠올렸음. 그러고보니 딘이 주말에 식사를 하자고 했는데, 카야에게 말해두는게 좋겠지 하고 머릿속으로 메모를 하고는 다시 리페이스의 생각에 잠겼다가 자기도 모르게 깜빡 잠이 들었음. 

리처드는 욕조 벽에 기댄채 잠들었다가 욕조 물이 찰박하는 소리에 깼음. 그가 여전히 잠결인채로 옆으로 고개를 돌리자 곧장 입술에 다른 입술이 겹쳐져오는게 느껴졌음. 리처드는 후각으로 이미 그게 카야라는 걸 알고 있었고 고개를 돌려 키스를 거부한채 카야를 옆으로 밀어냈음. 가까이 있어서 근시안에 김서린 욕실 안이었지만 리처드는 카야가 울고 있다는 걸 알아볼 수 있었음. 물론 다른 감각, 특히 청각으로도 그건 확인할 수 있는 사실이었지만. 카야는 욕조 한쪽에 놓인 머스크향 입욕제 병을 보더니 허탈한듯이 웃으며 입을 열었음. 목소리는 이미 젖어있었고, 떨리고 있었음.

“결국엔 이렇게 되는건가요?”

카야는 리처드를 바라봤음. 그녀는 리처드가 거의 매일, 아니 거의 매 순간 리페이스를 떠올리고, 그를 그리워한다는 걸 알고 있었음. 

“…그래.”

“후회하지 않아요?”

“후회하지만…후회하지 않아.”

“우리는 왜 존재하는거죠? … 하루종일 카페에 앉아서 사람들을 구경했어요. 저 사람들은 왜 사는 걸까 하고. 사람들은… 사람들은 사랑하는 사람을 만나고 아이를 낳고 … 같은 시간을 살고 가요. 자신들이 있었다는 흔적을 남기는거죠. 우리는 뭐하러 있는 거죠?”

“…모든 커플이 아이가 있는 건 아니야. 꼭 그래야 할 이유도-”

“난 아이도 가지고 싶어요. 모든 사람이 전부 다 있는 가족을 가지고 싶다구요.”

“입양할 수도 있겠지.”

“나보다 훨씬 빨리 죽을 아이를 말이죠.”

“…어쩔 수 없어. 우리는 달라. 그러니까- … 손 치워. 너랑 그럴 생각 없어. 어차피 될 리도 없고. 난 늑대고 넌 사막여우야. 게다가 난 늑대형일땐 암컷이야.”

“우린 도대체 뭐하러 있는거죠? 아저씬 100년도 넘게 살았잖아요. 세상에 혼자 뿐인데, 외롭지도 않아요?”

“혼자라니. 너도 있고 캐리도 있잖아. 그리고… 리페이스도 있었으니까.”

“죽었잖아요.”

“죽었지. 인간이니까.”

“그게 다인가요? 금방 죽어버리는 인간을 만나서 잠깐 행복하고 그 뒤로는 매일 매일 슬픔에 잠겨 사는게?”

“…그렇게 나쁘지만은 않아. 그게 내가 인간이라는 증거니까.”

리처드는 언젠가 휴가 자신에게 했던 말을 떠올렸음. 그때에는 그냥 멀뚱히 들었을 뿐이었는데, 이제는 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알것 같았음. 그는 리페이스를 떠올릴 적마다 여전히 가슴에 날카로운 아픔이 느껴졌음. 아무리 시간이 지나도, 도저히 무뎌질 것 같지 않았음. 하지만 그는 자신이 그렇게까지 누군가를 사랑할 수 있었다는게 기뻤음. 자신이 사랑할 수 있는 존재라는 걸, 자신이 인간이라는 걸 리페이스가 증명해준거나 다름 없었음. 리처드는 작게 한숨을 쉬며 손을 들어 카야의 눈물을 닦아주었음. 

“괜찮아. 지금 넌 그냥… 너무 조급하게 생각하지 마. 난 리페이스를 만난 걸 후회하지 않아. 그와 있는 동안에, 곧 헤어지게 될걸 걱정하는데 시간을 허비한걸 후회할 뿐이지. 그래. 그와 보낸 47년이 나에겐 4년처럼 짧았어. 하지만… 나는 그때로 다시 돌아가도 그를 사랑할거야. 리페이스와 행복했던 시간보다 혼자 남아 슬픈 시간이 훨씬 길다고 해도, 그건 정말 그럴만한 가치가 있었거든.”

리처드는 욕조의 물이 전부 식을 때까지 한동안 카야를 달랬음. 누가 보면 정말 이상한 상황이었겠지만. 40대 남자는 욕조에 몸을 담그고 있고, 그 옆에 바짝 붙어서 십대로밖에 안 보이는 여자애가 울고 있다니. 누가 보면 굉장히 부적절한 상황이라고 지적할만했음. 하지만 어차피 둘 다 수인이어서 벗은 걸 본 적이 없는 것도 아닌데다가 성별이 다른 정도가 아니라 아예 다른 종이었으니까. 물론 그런 걸 다 떠나서 굳이 인간식으로 치자면 카야도 스물 둘이니까 성인이었음. 리처드는 카야를 처음 만났을 때를 떠올렸음. 카야는 사막여우 수인으로, 역시 B타입이었음. 6년 전, 딘이 ‘우연히도’ 그를 부른 날 ‘우연히도’ 케이지에 담겨서 연구실로 이송되고 있던 걸 ‘우연히도’ 리처드가 만나게 되어서 ‘우연히도’ 같이 살게 된 거였음. 물론 그때쯤엔 캐리는 이미 에바와 어느정도 진전되어 있어서 에바와 동거하고 있었고. 캐리도 자주 만나긴 했지만 24시간 이 질풍노도의 사춘기 꼬마애와 붙어있는 건 리처드의 몫이 된 거였음. 카야는 유행을 달리는 도시 뉴욕의 어느 디자이너가 애완용으로 기르는 사막여우 한 쌍에게서 태어난 세 마리의 새끼 중 하나였음. 생후 1년이 지났을 때, 카야는 이유는 알 수 없지만 갑자기 인간형으로 몸이 변했고, 디자이너는 벌거벗은채 자기 샵을 돌아다니는 8살 남짓해보이는 여자아이가 설마 자신의 사막여우중 하나일 줄은 꿈에도 모르고 그녀를 아동복지국의 손에 넘겼음. 카야는 위탁가정을 돌며 살았고 거의 본능적으로 자신의 동물형을 사람들로부터 감췄음. 물론 몸이 변하는 것도 감정이 극한으로 격해질때에만 일어나는 일이었음. 어쩌다가 잘못 들켜서 6년 전에는 결국 연구소로 끌려갈 뻔했었고, 그때 리처드를 만난거였음.

카야의 흐느낌이 잠잠해지자 리처드는 웃으면서 다정한 목소리로 말을 건넸음. 휴나 마이클이 있었다면 훨씬 더 제대로 된 조언을 해줄 수 있었을텐데 하고 생각하면서. 하지만 이제 세상에 갓 나온 이 사막여우 수인에게는 캐리와 자신밖에 없었고 (다른 B타입 수인이 한 명 더 있긴 했지만 그조차도 만난 일이 없었고 캐리도 그에 대해 거의 알지 못했음) 그는 자신이 할 수 있는 한 최선을 다해 외로움과 혼란에 헤매는 사막여우를 보살필 생각이었음. 어차피 달리 할 일이 있는 것도 아니었으니까 

“괜찮아. 사람을 만나도 돼. 물론 우리는 다른 존재고, 다른 시간을 살지만 … 그렇다고 해서 잠깐이라도 인간과 행복하게 지내는게 나쁜 건 아냐.”

카야는 생각에 잠긴 듯 잠시 말이 없었음. 리처드는 자기가 도움이 되지 못한 것 같아 걱정되었지만 카야는 곧 재밌는게 생각났다는 듯이 입꼬리를 올려 씩 웃더니 말했음.

“고등학교에 다녀볼까 해요.”


	2. Chapter 2

리처드는 격주 주말마다 하듯이 오늘도 월즈 엔드 주립공원에 와 있었음. 펜실베니아 주에 있는 이 공원은 옐로스톤에 비하면 손바닥 만했지만 뉴욕에서는 가까웠음. 자동차로 4시간쯤 거리였고, 2주에 한 번씩 2박 3일 정도로 다녀올만한 곳이었음. 그는 한밤중이나 새벽에 센트럴 파크를 늑대형으로 산책하기는 했지만 그래도 그건 사냥과는 달랐음. 마트에서 사먹는 생고기도 실제로 그가 사냥해서 먹는 고기와는 달랐으니까. 

이번에는 다른 점이 있다면, 혼자 오지 않았다는 거였음. 리처드는 항상 사냥을 목적으로 할 때에는 혼자서만 움직였음. 혹시라도 자신의 동물형을 보고 늑대 수인임을 알 수 있는 사람에게 목격당할 위험 같은 것을 비롯해서 여러가지 이유가 있었지만 가장 큰 이유는…

바로 그가 여기에 데리고 올 만한 이들은 원래대로라면 그의 사냥감이 될 이들이었기 때문이었음. 아무리 그가 그들을 공격할 일이 없다 하더라도 역시 보기가 썩 기분이 좋지만은 않을것 같았으니까. 물론 보고 있는데 부주의하게 새를 사냥하거나 여우를 사냥하거나 하지는 않겠지만… 물론 사막여우는 작은 새나 도마뱀도 먹기도 하지만… 그리고 북미늑대인 자신을 자연에서 마주칠 일은 사실 둘 다 없지만… 그래도 어쨌든 포식자의 위치에 있는 쪽이 사냥하고 고기 뜯어먹는 걸 보여주는건 좀 그렇다고 생각했었음. 

“캐빈! 멋지다! 캐리! 이거 봐요!”

하지만 카야나 캐리의 반응을 보면 그렇지만도 않은건가 싶기도 하고. 하지만 캐리는 역시 먹는 장면은 좀 소름돋아하는 것 같았는데 일단은 그냥 캠핑 온 것처럼 즐거워보였음. 리처드는 며칠 전 카야가 한밤 중에 방문을 요란스레 두들기길래 무슨일인가 싶어서 일어나 문을 열었더니 눈을 반짝 반짝 빛내면서 주말에 사냥 가는데 자기도 데려가라고 말했을 때 순간 무슨말인가 싶어서 뭐? 라고 되묻지도 못했던게 기억나 혼자 웃었음. 사막여우 수인인 카야는 야행성이어서 낮밤이 반쯤 뒤바뀐 생활을 했음. 가끔씩 지나치게 쾌활했는데 리처드는 그게 카야가 아직 어려서 그런건지 아니면 사막여우의 특징인지 아니면 그냥 성격인건지는 아직 잘 파악이 안 되었음. 하지만 이제 막 열일곱이 되었으니까 저 정도가 적당히 나이에 딱 맞는걸지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었음. 일년 전에 처음으로 연구소로 끌려갈뻔 하던 걸 데리고 왔을 때에는 의기소침하게 방안에만 있고 밤에만 깨어서 돌아다니고 낮에는 사막여우 형태로 변해서 소파 밑이나 침대 밑 같은 구석지고 잘 보이지도 않는 곳으로 기어들어가 잠만 자더니, 서서히 낮에도 인간형으로 조금 돌아다니거나 자신에게 말을 걸거나 하더니 이젠 정말 아무 거리낌이 없었음. 리처드는 그게 귀찮거나 하다는 생각은 한 번도 들지 않았음. 그냥 그에게는 색다른 일이어서 가끔 어떻게 반응해야 하는지 당황스러운걸 빼고는 그도 상당히 재밌다고 생각했음. 그는 한 번도 이렇게 어리고, 자신에게 의존적인 존재를 가까이에 가져본 적이 없었으니까. 리처드는 가끔씩 자신이 온전한 늑대이거나 인간이어서 아이가 있었다면 이런 기분일까 하고 생각했음. 

캐리와 카야가 캐빈 주변을 둘러보는 사이 리처드는 안에 들어가 늑대형으로 변해 바깥으로 나왔음. 그가 테라스에서 기지개를 쭉 펴자 캐리가 다가와 머리와 목덜미를 부비듯이 긁어줬음. 리처드는 간만에 진짜 숲 냄새가 나는 곳에 있다는 사실에 기분이 한껏 고조된 채 입이 찢어져라 씩 웃었음. 물론 늑대형이어서 그냥 입을 잔뜩 벌리고 헥헥거리는 정도로밖엔 보이지 않았지만. 그는 물론 뒤에 카야가 있다는 걸 알고 있었음. 하지만 카야가 몸을 숙이고 자기 앞발을 집어들때까지만 해도 그냥 캐리처럼 자기 털을 쓰다듬는건 줄 알았음. 그러나 카야는 잽싼 동작으로 그의 양 앞발을 차례로 들었다가 놓더니 뭔가를 쓱 들어올려 그의 몸에 감싸버렸음. 

‘?? 뭐야? 이거?’

“하네스요.”

“아, 이거 본 적 있는데. 어디서 찾았어?”

‘?????어???? 왜????? 왜 이런걸??????’

“벽장 속에 있었어요. 빨간색보단 하늘색이 좋았을 걸.”

“그러게. 아, 그 정도로 조여도 돼?”

“이쯤은 맞아야 하지 않나? 어차피 털이니까.”

‘?!??? 야 나 늑대야! 산책시키려고 하지 마! 이게 뭐야! 내 털 눌리잖아!’

“거봐요. 패션에 신경쓰는 아저씨라니까.”

“리처드가 약간 그렇긴 하지. 늑대치곤.”

“아저씨 이거 줄 늘어나는거로 내가 바꿔놨어요.”

“좋네. 아, 이거 알아. 여기 누르면 이렇게 막 늘어났다가-”

‘둘 다 그만둬. 이거 뭐야… 난 개가 아니라구…’

“하지만 개인척 하지 않으면 수상해보이잖아요.”

‘뭐가? 뭐가?????’

“끈이라도 안 하고 있으면 개처럼 안 보이니까, 길안내 하다가 남들이랑 마주치면 곤란하잖아요.”

‘???길 안내??? 무슨 길 안내???’

“뭐에요. 여기까지 와서 우리끼리 알아서 놀라구요?”

“그렇네. 넌 여기 잘 아니까 안내해줘.”

‘그… 그렇지만 위험한데…’

“아저씨가 있는데 뭐.”

“여기 너보다 위험한건 없잖아. 여기 곰 있어? 곰도 괜찮지 않아 너는?”

‘…그치만…난 길 아닌데로 다닌단 말이야… 사냥도 해야 하는데…’

“그거 보려고 온건데.”

“아 재밌겠다.”

‘새랑 여우가 늑대 사냥하는거 봐서 뭐하게… 이상하잖아 그건…’

“난 동물의 왕국 같은거 좋아하는데. 밤에 안 자고 보는게 그거였다구요. 라이브로 볼 수 있는 기회잖아.”

“뭐 어때. 니가 우릴 사냥하는 것도 아니잖아.”

‘그래도 목줄은 싫어어어… 난 개가 아니란 말이야.’

* * *

‘...너 여우잖아…’

“원래 잡식이고 육식도 하니까 상관 없잖아요?”

‘그렇긴 한데…’

리처드는 약간 어버버한 표정으로 카야가 흰꼬리 사슴 고기를 바베큐 그릴에 올려놓는걸 바라봤음. 딱히 자기 몫의 먹이를 빼앗겼다는 생각이 들거나 한 건 아니었지만… 캐리는 잡식이어도 육식은 하지 않으니까 역시 그릴에 그냥 파인애플을 구워 먹을 뿐이었고 그건 리처드에겐 평범한 풍경이었음. 하지만 사막여우 수인이 흰꼬리 사슴 고기를 그릴에 굽고 있는건 역시… 

“왜 그렇게 쳐다봐요? 나도 아저씨가 생고기 먹는거 뭐라고 안 하는데.”

카야는 말은 그렇게 했지만 사실 리처드가 몸집은 커다란 늑대 형상을 해서는 강아지마냥 눈알을 도록도록 굴리는게 퍽 귀여워 보여서 재밌어하는 중이었음. 평소에는 엄청 무게 있는 분위기 풍기는 아저씨인데 늑대만 되면 저렇게 강아지처럼 귀여워지는게 재밌었음. 확실히 늑대일 때에는 사고가 약간 단순화되는 경향이 있어서 더욱 그런 느낌이 강했음. 지나가는 사람이 보면 사람 음식 한 점 얻으려고 올망졸망한 눈빛으로 조르는 강아지처럼 보일게 뻔했음. 캐리는 그런 것에 익숙한듯이 그냥 테이블에 앉아 과일을 먹으면서 씩 웃고 있었음. 그녀는 인간형일 때에는 과일이나 견과류 외의 음식은 먹지 않았음. 입안에 닿는 감촉이 싫어서. 새일때는 지렁이든 사마귀든 그냥 맛난 음식일 뿐이지만 인간형일때는 역시 그걸 입에 넣는건 기분이 좀 나빴음. 그녀는 여전히 입가를 붉게 적신채 자기 몫의 사슴 고기를 코앞에 두고도 바베큐 그릴을 불안한 눈으로 쳐다보는 리처드를 바라보면서 웃다가 물티슈를 들고 다가갔음. 리처드는 향균 물티슈의 톡쏘는 레몬향이 싫은지 고개를 홱 돌렸지만 금방 캐리에게 목의 부드러운 살가죽을 붙잡혀서 꼼짝 못하고 귀와 꼬리를 축 늘어뜨린채 불만스러운 얼굴로 캐리가 주둥이 털과 양 앞발에 묻은 피를 닦아내는 동안 코를 씰룩거렸음.

‘수염은 건드리지 마!’

“여기 붙어있는걸 어떡해.”

‘코 주면은 됐어! 하지마!’

“거기도 피 묻었어. 발 들어봐.”

‘손이야.’

“너 지금 늑대잖아. 네발 동물인데.’

‘앞에 두 개는 손이거든.’

“앞발이지.”

‘손이야. 뒷다리는 안 하는 섬세한 일들을 한다고.’

“뒷다리? 그럼 앞쪽은 앞다리네.”

‘야… 그렇게 치면 넌 팔도 없잖아.’

“그렇지. 날개가 있으니까.”

‘…아 됐어. 너랑 말씨름하면 맨날 지니까 싫어.’

“그걸 아는데 60년이나 걸렸단 말이야?”

‘! 너 저리 가!’

리처드는 코에 주름을 잔뜩 잡으며 삐진듯이 고개를 홱 돌리고는 일부러 오도독 오도독 소리가 나도록 사슴 고기를 뜯어먹기 시작했음. 캐리가 그런 소리는 싫어하는 걸 잘 아니까. 그는 사슴 고기를 유독 좋아해서 고기를 먹기 시작하자 곧 자기도 모르게 귀를 쫑긋거리며 꼬리를 다시 살랑대기 시작했음. 카야는 그걸 보면서 작게 키득거렸음. 위탁가정을 돌면서 살 적에는 전혀 짐작도 하지 못했었음. 물론 도서관의 자료들을 통해 자신이 B타입 수인이라는 것과 상어 수인과 늑대 수인이 있었다는 건 알고 있었지만 이런 날이 올 줄은 몰랐었음. 

“다른 한 명은 어딨어요?”

“나도 몰라. 한 번 밖에 못 봤어. 이름도 모르니까.”

“아저씨는요?”

‘본 적 없어. 들은 적도 없고.’

“예전에 휴와 있는 걸 한 번 본게 다야. 누구냐고 물어보니까 휴는 그냥 아는 사람 하고 넘어갔어. B타입 수인인건 알아볼 수 있었지만.”

“같이 지내면 좋을텐데.”

“글쎄. 별로 사교적이고 싶지 않은것 같았어.”

캐리는 언젠가 휴를 예고없이 찾아갔을 때 그의 집에 있었던 한 남자를 떠올렸음. 중간 키에 갈색 머리와 갈색 눈동자. 캐리는 한눈에 그가 B타입 수인인 걸 알아봤지만 동물형이 무엇인지는 짐작도 가질 않았음. 그는 어딘가… 건드리면 부서질듯이 위태로워 보이기도 했고 차마 손도 뻗지 못할 만큼 차갑고 냉혹해보이기도 했음. 캐리는 그가 아직 살아있기는 한지도 의심스러웠음. 그때 나이가 몇이었는지는 알 수 없었지만 휴의 태도를 봐서는 그보다도 나이가 많은 것 같았음. 만일 살아있다면 지금쯤 거의 500살일텐데. 캐리는 휴도 400살 약간 넘어서 수명이 다했는데, 그가 여전히 살아있을까 싶었음. 물론 당시에도 휴보다 훨씬 어린 모습이었고 B타입이라고 해도 기본적인 수명은 종마다 약간씩 다른 것 같았으니까 뭐라 확신할 순 없었음. 어떤 식으로 작용하는 건지는 몰라도 인간형의 외형으로 따지자면 리처드와 자신은 휴보다 나이를 훨씬 느리게 먹고 있는게 분명했음. 

“음? 금방 어두워질텐데.”

카야는 벌써 식사를 다 마치고 언제 챙겼는지 테니스 공을 입에 물고 꼬리를 살랑거리며 다가온 리처드를 보고 우물대며 말했음. 하지만 리처드는 그러니까 해 지기 전에 빨리! 라는듯이 꼬리를 더 세차게 흔들며 귀를 쫑긋세웠음. 세월이 흐를 수록 사냥 기술이 늘어만 가서 리처드는 웬만해서는 사냥에 실패하는 일이 없었고 그래서 오히려 더 아쉬운 감이 남곤 했음. 그렇다고 먹지도 않을 걸 사냥할 수도 없고… 리처드는 마지막으로 캐치볼을 했던게 거의 30년쯤 전이었음. 리가 입원하기 전이었으니까. 캐리는 느긋하게 과일을 거의 손톱만큼씩만 조금씩 베어먹으면서 카야와 리처드가 캐치볼을 (사실상 카야가 던지면 리처드가 계속 달려가서 물어오기만 했지만) 하는 걸 지켜봤음. 꼭 그렇게 새처럼 야금야금 먹을 필요는 없었지만. 리처드는 그날 밤에도 내내 늑대형이었음. 난롯가에서 캐리와 카야가 마시멜로를 구워 먹는 동안 리처드는 늑대형으로 그 옆에 누워 늘어지게 기지개를 펴거나 하품을 하면서 캐리가 털을 빗어주는 걸 즐겼음. 털갈이 시기여서 촘촘한 쇠브러시로 털을 긁어내듯이 빗으면 가느다란 속털이 솜덩이처럼 묻어나왔음. 리처드는 누가 자기 털을 빗질해주는걸 굉장히 좋아했고 그것만큼은 카야나 캐리가 아무리 강아지같다고 놀려도 꼬리를 살랑거리며 빗을 입에 물고 와서 빗어달라고 조를 정도였음. 스스로 그루밍 할 수 있는 범위는 한정되어있었고 달리 그루밍해줄 다른 늑대가 있는 것도 아니어서 그는 그것만큼은 언제나 빗을 입에 물고 울망울망한 눈으로 조르곤 했음. 


	3. Chapter 3

리처드는 가만히 앉아 빨간 가죽 끈을 만지작거렸음. 그는 자신이 이걸 여전히 갖고 있다는 걸 잊고 있었음. 그때, 리와의 뉴욕 플랫에서 조그만한 여행용 가방에 리의 옷 몇 가지와 자기 짐을 챙겨 올 때에도 따로 챙기지 않았었음. 그는 나중에야, 7년 뒤에야 여행 가방의 옆주머니에서 하네스 끈을 발견했고, 시간이 얼마나 지나든지간에 자신이 결코 괜찮아지지 못할거란 걸 깨달았음. 그는 늑대였고, 일반적으로 늑대들은 한 명의 배우자만을 가졌음. 그게 상대방이 죽었을 때에도 변하지 않는 것인지는 리처드로서는 무리생활을 해본 적이 없으니 알 수 없었지만, 그는 자신이 결코 캐리나 휴가 그랬듯이 다른 상대를 만나지 못할 거란 걸 잘 알았음. 그 둘은 새였고, 철마다 다른 짝을 만나는 종이었으니까. 리처드는 어느 쪽이 더 좋다든지 더 인간적이라든지 하는 식으로는 생각하지 않았음. 인간이라고 해도 어차피 사람마다 다를테니까. 그는 단지, 그냥 리페이스가 그리울 뿐이었음.

리처드는 한동안 현관의 신발장 옆에 앉아 가죽끈의 양 가장자리의 박음질을 손가락으로 따라 훑다가 문득 카야가 아르바이트에서 돌아올 시간이 거의 다 된 걸 깨닫고는 조용히 일어나 벽장을 열고 하네스를 집어넣었음. 사막여우 수인인 카야는 거의 육식에 가까운 잡식성이었고, 어릴적부터 인간들 틈에서 살아서인지 인간식으로 조리한 음식들을 먹어도 아무렇지도 않았음. 그냥 에너지원으로써의 효율성이 좀 떨어지는 정도일 뿐이었음. 반면에 리처드는 날고기 이외의 음식도 먹을 수는 있지만 종이나 옷을 씹는 것처럼 전혀 맛있다고 느낄 수가 없었고 소스나 간이라도 되어있다면 혀는 둘째치고 코가 아릿해서 견딜 수가 없었음. 캐리는 약간의 단백질은 먹을 수 있었지만 역시 맛있다고 느끼지 못했고, 고기는 소화시킬 수가 없었음. 

리처드는 냉장고를 열어보고는 오늘이 수요일이어서 장보는 날이라는 걸 깜빡하고 있었다는 걸 깨닫고 방으로 들어가 코트를 걸치고 나왔음. 지금 그는 존 포터라는 이름으로 살고 있어서 그의 신용카드와 신분증에는 모두 존 포터라고 적혀있었음. 리처드는 겨울이어서 기분이 안 좋아지는걸까 하고 생각하며 현관에서 잠시 문에 이마를 기대고 서 있다가 문을 확 열고 나갔음. 그는 빠른 걸음으로 마트로 향했고, 곧 카트를 밀며 고기나 과일 따위를 그 안에 집어넣기 시작했지만 정신은 전혀 다른 데에 팔려있었음. 요즘 그는 리페이스의 생각에 잠겨 있는 일이 전보다 더 많았음. 그는 자신이 이렇게 했더라면, 저렇게 했더라면 등등의 온갖 경우들을 생각해보고 있었음. 그래봤자 결국은 아무것도 변하지 못하고, 마지막에는 리가 죽었다는 사실만이 남아 그의 가슴을 날카롭게 긁어댔지만.

리처드는 평소대로 저녁을 준비하고, 카야가 일에서 돌아와서 오늘은 누가 어땠다라든지 사람들이 요즘 이런 얘기를 한다든지 하는 하는 걸 묵묵히 들으며 도저히 식욕이 일지 않는 식사를 입속에 기계적으로 쑤셔넣었음. 중간 중간 고개를 끄덕이거나 ‘그래서?’ 라든지, ‘음, 그 사람이 저번에 체크무늬 셔츠?’ 라든지 하는 식으로 반응하면서. 하지만 어느 순간부터 그는 포크나 나이프를 쥔 손이 점점 힘없이 미끄러졌고 얼굴의 표정도 사그라들었음. 

“아저씨?… 왜 그래요?”

그는 한동안 카야가 자기를 부르는 줄도 모르고 그냥 멍하니 있었음. 카야는 2년 가까이 그와 살면서 이런 적이 한 번도 없었기 때문에 상당히 당황했음. 리처드가 거의 초점이 나간 눈으로 저렇게 지쳐보이는 걸 그녀는 본 일이 없었고, 리처드에게서 이런 모습을 볼 거라는 상상도 한 적이 없었으니까. 카야가 살짝 불안해지기 시작하는 목소리로 그를 다시 부르며 식탁 위의 리처드 팔목을 잡아 약간 흔들자 리처드는 그제야 카야의 목소리가 들리기 시작한 사람처럼 맞은편 벽을 멍하니 바라보던 시선을 다시 카야에게로 돌렸음. 

“괜찮아요?…왜 그래요?…”

“…아니야, 아무것도.”

“창백한데…”

“…밤 새서 그런가봐. …먼저 들어갈게.”

“그래요, 그럼 일찍 자요 여긴 내가 치울게요.”

카야는 리처드가 밤을 새지 않았다는 걸 잘 알았음. 사막여우 수인인 그녀는 야행성이었고, 완전히는 아니어도 절반 정도 낮밤이 뒤바뀐 생활을 했기 때문에 (완전히 뒤바뀐 생활을 하면 한밤중에 혼자 케이블 채널을 보는 것 말고는 할 일이 없어지니까) 리처드가 몇 시에 자는지까지 알고 있었음. 그의 방문틈새로 얇게 흘러나오는 불빛이 꺼지는 건 언제나 거의 같은 시간이었고, 어제도 마찬가지였으니까. 카야는 이유가 무엇이든지간에 내일이면 리처드가 다시 평소의 그로 돌아와있었으면 했음. 그게 그를 걱정하는 마음도 있기는 하지만, 근본적으로는 이기적인 마음이라는 걸 잘 알아서 양심이 썩 편치만은 못했지만. 리처드는 그녀가 처음으로 찾아낸, 전적으로 믿고 의지할 수 있는 누군가였음. 그녀는 물론 리처드라고 해서 신이거나 초월적인 존재가 아니라는 걸, 그 또한 그 자신의 고민이나 어려움이 있을거란 걸 알았지만 될 수 있으면 인정하고 싶지 않았음. 단순히 자신이 얼마든지 무조건적으로 기댈 수 있는 사람이어야 해서가 아니라, 벌써 100년 넘게 산 리처드는 그녀에게는 일종의 자신의 미래와 같은 거였음. 원인을 찾을 수도 해결할 수도 없는 이 외로움과 불안감이 언젠가 성숙해지면, 언젠가 정말로 어른이 되면 그땐 전부 없어지고 모든게 괜찮아질거라는 확신을 가지고 싶었음. 언젠가는 괜찮아질거라는 확신. 언젠가는, 이런 어린애같은 미래에 대한 두려움 따위는, 영원히 고독할 거라는 숨막히는 답답함 따위는 훌쩍 건너 뛸 수 있는 어른이 될 수 있다는, 그런 확신이 필요했으니까.

하지만 다음날 점심때쯤 카야가 일어났을 때 리처드는 여전히 자기 방에서 나오지 않고 있었고 그녀가 노크를 했지만 대답도 없었음. 카야는 일하러 갈 준비를 하면서 중간 중간 몇 번 더 노크를 했고 여전히 대답이 없어서 나가기 전에 살짝만 보고 가야지 하고 살며시 방문을 열고 들어갔음. 침대는 시트가 헝클어져있긴 했지만 비어있어음. 

“아저씨?”

카야는 방문가에 서서, 같은 벽면의 오른편에 있는 화장실 문가로 고개를 기울이며 리처드를 불렀음. 하지만 사막여우 수인인 카야도 청각과 후각은 뛰어나기 때문에 이미 알고 있었음. 적어도 30분 넘게 화장실에서 아무 소리도 나지 않았었고, 지금도 그렇다는 걸. 하지만 확실히 리처드의 냄새는 그가 화장실에 있기는 있다는 걸 알려주었음. 오히려 평소보다 약간 진했음. 손가락 사이 사이로 한가득 만져지는 부드러운 털에 코를 박으면 맡을 수 있는 늑대의 냄새가 바탕에 약하게 섞인 냄새. 지금은 인간형인게 분명했음. 카야는 방 안으로 한 걸음 조심스레 들어서면서 화장실 쪽을 바라봤음. 문은 열려있었고, 몇 걸음 더 가까이 다가서자 냄새는 더 진하게 와닿았음. 

카야는 화장실 문가에서 몇 걸음 떨어진 거리에서 잠시 굳어 섰음. 언제부터였는지는 몰라도 리처드는 바닥에 쓰러져있었고, 평소보다 냄새가 약간 진한 건 열이 있기 때문이었음. 카야는 그를 침대로 옮겨놓자마자 당장 핸드폰으로 전화를 두 통 걸었음. 하나는 캐리에게. 하나는 웨이트리스 일을 하고 있는 레스토랑에.

* * *

캐리는 가만히 리처드를 내려다보았음. 그는 의식이 없었지만 중간에 몇 번 형태가 늑대에서 인간으로 오갔고 열은 떨어지지 않았음. 카야에게는 그냥 가끔씩 걸리는 감기라고 해뒀지만 정말로 믿는 눈치는 아니었음. 캐리는 몸을 숙여 침대에 엎드려 누워 리처드의 손등을 어루만졌음. 리가 죽은지 30년이 다 되어갔지만 리처드는 리를 조금도 잊지 못했음. 캐리는 아마도 앞으로도 그럴 거라는 걸 잘 알았고, 그게 무슨 의미인지도 알았음. 그녀는 전에도 이런 걸 본 적이 있었음. 70년쯤 전에. 마이클이 이렇게 죽어갔으니까. 훨씬 느릴 뿐 리처드도 같았음. 결국 슬픔이 그를 집어삼키고 말 거라는 걸 캐리는 볼 수 있었음. 종종 그의 하늘색 눈동자가 먼곳을 바라보며 그리움에 잠긴다는 것도 잘 알고 있었고, 가끔씩 그가 마이클이 그랬던 것처럼 이렇게 아파한다는 것도 알았음. 2-3주 정도 지나면 괜찮아졌지만 그럴 적마다 그의 일부가 깎여나가버린 것을 볼 수가 있었음. 캐리는 리처드가 휴만큼 오래 살지 못할거라면, 그래도 적어도 자신보다는 오래 살아주기를 바라는 생각을 하는 자신이 가장 싫었음. 

그녀는 나이팅게일이었고, 매 철 새로운 짝을 만나는 종이었음. 인간을 파트너 삼아도 그를 떠나보내는게 그녀에게는 그렇게 고통스러운 일이 아니었음. 하지만 나와 같다고 생각하는 것들이 하나 둘씩 사라지는건, 역시 그녀에게도 쉬운 일은 아니었음. 캐리는 자신이 매번 새로운 짝을 찾아 다시 사랑에 빠지고 살아갈 수 있는 건, 바로 곁에 있지 않다 하더라도 어딘가에 자신과 같은 존재가, 자신과 같은 시간을 사는 것이 있다는 사실 덕분이라는 걸 알고 있었음. 카야가 있다고 하더라도, 또 다른 B타입 수인이 나타난다고 하더라도 같지 못할 거란 것도. 그들은 휴나 마이클이나, 리처드나, 혹은 그녀가 만났던 몇몇 파트너들에 대해 오로지 그녀의 이야기를 통해서만 알 것이고 그건 결코 옆에서 지켜본 것과 같지 않았음. 더 이상 아무에게서도 과거에 대한 그리움을 위로받을 수 없다면… 

에바가 동거를 하고 싶어한다는 걸 알아챘을 때에도 그냥 모른 척 하며 대화 자체를 미뤘던 것도 결국 리처드를 혼자 두는게 그런 이유로 불안해서였음. 리처드는 그냥 웃으면서 좋은 사람 같아 보였다고, 자기 때문이면 그럴 필요 없다고 했고, 결국 자신은 에바의 집에서 살기 시작했지만. …그러고보니 에바에게 제대로 설명도 안 하고 그냥 얼버무리고 와버렸는데… 안 그래도 요즘 자기가 바람핀다고 생각하는 것 같던데 뭐라고 둘러대지 하고 생각하며 캐리는 한숨을 삼켰음. 그녀는 새 형태로 이미 에바가 그 자신이 말한대로 단순한 외교관이 아니라는 걸 확인한 뒤였음. 분명 여권은 영국 외교관 여권이었고, 실제로 대사관에 자기 직책과 자리도 있었지만 진짜 신분은 MI6였음. 캐리는 상대가 상대인만큼 들킬까봐 동거한 뒤로는 더욱 더 조심하고 있었음. 차라리 바람핀다고 오해하게 두는게 나아서 딱히 오해를 풀려 하지도 않았고.

“좋은 아침.”

리처드는 힘없이 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이더니 침대 옆 협탁에 놓인 시계에 시선을 돌리고는 지금이 오후 다섯 시라는 걸 알고는 캐리의 인사에 소리없이 웃었음. 리처드는 다시금 가슴이 날카롭게 에이는 느낌에 약하게 신음하며 눈을 감았음. 그는 가끔씩 돌아오는 이 통증이 언젠가는 자신을 죽일거라는 걸 직감적으로 알고 있었음. 캐리나 카야에게는 미안한 일이지만, 그는 그 사실이 마음에 들었고, 약간 자랑스럽기도 했음. 자신이 인간들처럼, 어쩌면 그보다 더 제대로 감정을 느낄 수 있다는 사실이. 그리고 리를 잃은 슬픔이 자신을 결국엔 죽일 만큼 그를 사랑했다는 사실이 좋았음. 그가 평생 리에게 줄 수 있었던 것은 오로지 그를 사랑하는 것 뿐이었고, 그걸 위해 리가 지불한 대가는 너무나 많아서, 그는 이 정도는 해야 누가 물어보면 리가 ‘그럴 만한 가치가 있었어’라고 망설임 없이 대답할 수 있을 것 같았음. 아마 마이클이 들으면 개처럼 굴지 말라고 핀잔을 듣겠지만… 하지만 그도 역시 이것 때문에 죽었으니까… 어쩌면 그냥 웃고 넘길지도 모르지.

“얼마나 지났어?”

“열흘.”

“카야는?”

“아르바이트. 오늘 목요일이야.”

“에바가 걱정했겠네.”

“에바도 바쁜데 뭐. 그리고 너한테 연애 코치 받기엔 내 경력이 너무 화려해.”

“그것도 그렇네.”

“좀 어때?”

“그냥…잠만 잤으니까.”

“늑대로 몇 번 변했었어.”

“음… 그랬나보네…”

리처드는 손발을 약간 움직여 시트가 살에 와닿는 느낌으로 자신이 맨몸이라는 걸 확인하며 그렇게 말했음. 

“뭐 먹을래? 아니면 물?”

“괜찮아. 잠밖에 안 잤으니까.”

“열흘동안.”

“…어… 물?”

“여기.”

물컵을 건네받은 리처드의 손이 휘청이며 유리잔의 무게에 흔들리자 캐리가 손을 잡아 받쳐주었음. 리처드는 거의 입만 축이는 정도로 한두 모금 홀짝이고는 다시 잔을 내려놓았음. 해가 지고 있었고, 방안은 어둑어둑해져갔지만 둘 중 그 누구도 불을 켜자고 하거나 하지도, 그럴 필요성을 느끼지도 않았음. 캐리는 어두워도 상관없는 시력을 가지고 있었고, 리처드는 시각에 그다지 의존하지 않았으니까. 리처드는 맞은편 방문을 물끄러미 바라보다가 여전히 시선을 거기에 둔 채 입을 열었음.

“꿈에서 리를 봤어.”

캐리는 마지막에 자신을 제임스로 착각했던 마이클을 떠올렸음. 머리 색도, 눈 색도 하나도 맞는게 없는데도, 눈도 좋으면서 마이클은 자신이 제임스인 줄만 알았었음. 한동안 둘 다 말이 없었고, 리처드가 자신의 방문 손잡이에서 시선을 떨구며 말을 이었음. 반쯤 희미하게 웃으면서.

“나를 모르더라.”

꿈에서 리는 바로 저 문을 열고 들어왔었음. 단지 리처드가 누구인지를 알아보지 못했을 뿐, 모든게 그대로였음. 리처드는 그에게 자신은 아무도 아니라고 말하고 방을 빠져나갔고 적당한 거리 밖에서 그의 근처를 맴돌 뿐 결코 그에게 다가가지 않았음. 자신이 아니었다면 그가 가졌을 정상적이고, 그렇게나 많은 걸 희생하는 일도 없는 삶을 사는 걸 보았고 그가 가족들에게 둘러싸여 평온하게 죽는 것과 정말로 그를 아끼던 사람들이 잔뜩 모인 장례식을 보았음. 리처드는 자신이 과연 리가 그 모든걸 포기할 만큼 가치가 있는 상대였는지 언제나 의심스러웠음. 아마 마지막까지 확신할 수 없을 거란 생각이 들었음. 

“근데 그게 더 나은 것 같았어.”

그렇게 말하고 리처드는 미소지었음. 캐리는 아무말도 하지 않았고, 또다시 침묵속에 시간이 흘렀음. 카야가 돌아올 때까지.

* * *

리처드는 잠에서 반쯤 깰듯 말듯한 상태였음. 언제 또 잠이 들었더라 싶으면서도 다시 잠을 청하고 싶을 만큼 몸이 무겁게 느껴졌음. 그는 옆으로 누운 채 약간 뒤척이다가 자기 왼팔 안에 끌어안겨있는게 이불이 아니라는 걸 깨달았음. 맨살에 와닿는 부드럽고, 따듯한… 사막 여우 털. 양 옆으로 기다랗게 쭉 뻗은 세모진 귀가 그의 턱 끝을 간질였음. 리처드는 그제서야 코에 와닿는 사막 여우 털 냄새를 자각할 수 있었음. 그가 약간 깬 것을 사막 여우도 알았는지 귀가 쫑긋 했고 리처드는 여전히 눈을 뜨지 않은 채 그냥 흘러내린 이불을 다시 어깨 위로 끌어덮었음. 사막 여우도 눈을 뜨지 않은 채로 리처드의 왼팔 안쪽으로 동그랗게 웅크려 말고 있던 몸을 누워서 기지개펴듯 쭉 펴면서 리처드의 왼팔에 턱을 괴고 다시 잠을 청했음.

리처드가 마침내 잠을 떨쳐버리고 일어났을 때, 그는 자신이 다시 늑대형으로 돌아가있다는 걸 알았음. 중간에 또 몇 번 바뀌었었는지 어떤 건지는 알 수가 없었음. 그는 몸을 다시 인간형으로 바꾸어 자기 이마를 짚어보고는 열이 내린걸 확인했음. 시간이 또 얼마나 지났나 하고 시계를 보려고 눈가를 비비며 침대에서 내려서는데 뭔가 뒹굴! 하는 묵직함과 함께 시트가 훌렁! 하고 침대에서 미끄러져내렸음. 그리고 곧 이어지는 콩! 하는 소리와 울먹울먹하는 사막여우의 목소리.

[아!!!!]

“?! 미안, 미안, 있는지 몰랐어. 미안. 세게 부딪혔어?” 

리처드는 몸을 숙인채 바닥에서 이리저리 뒹굴뒹굴 하고 있는 시트 덩어리를 여전히 방금 잠에서 깨서 제대로 빛에 익숙해지지도 않았고 애초에 근시여서 잘 보이지 않는 눈을 찌푸린채 바라봤음. 시트 덩어리는 그 안에서 카야가 벗어나려고 발길질을 하고 있는지 버둥거리는 발모양이 이리저리 드러나보였음. 아무래도 굴러 떨어지면서 한데 뭉친것 같았음. 

[못 나가겠어!!]

“잠깐만, 기다려-”

[?!?!? 그렇게 막 뒤집지 마요!!!! 어지럽-]

“미안. 근데, 어?- 아, 됐다.”

리처드가 조심스럽게 시트를 이리 저리 굴리자 결국 동그랗게 말린 시트는 풀어졌고 사막여우 형태의 카야가 뒹구르르 하고 굴러나왔음. 카야는 한동안 재채기를 하더니 벌써 새빨갛게 달아오른 눈에 눈물이 잔뜩 고인채 리처드를 올려다봤음.

[뭐에요! 옆에서 자고 있었다구요!]

“미안. 몰랐어.”

[코는 뒀다 어디 쓰게!!!]

“진짜 미안, 잠이 덜 깨서-”

[아팠다구요! 저 침대가 지금 내 키 다섯 배는 되는거 알아요?!]

“미안해. 어디 다친덴 없어?”

[…몰라요.]

“그렇게 누워만 있지 말고 일어나서 걸어봐봐. 어디 아픈데 없어?”

카야는 여전히 바닥에 등대고 누운채 심통맞은 표정으로 리처드를 올려다보다가 몸을 홱 돌려 일으켜서 주변을 한번 둘러보더니 천천히 리처드를 향해 걸어왔음. 어디 다친데는 없는 것 같아서 리처드는 심쿵했던게 겨우 가라앉았음. 카야 말대로 리처드의 침대는 꽤 높은 편이어서 카야의 사막여우형의 키의 다섯 배는 될 정도였음. 리처드가 다행이라는 듯이 머리를 살짝 쓰다듬으려 하자 카야는 앙칼지게 고개를 홱 돌려 그의 엄지를 약하게 물었다가 놓았음.

[어딜!]

“미안. 방금 일어나서 몰랐어.”

[다 큰 아저씨가 그런 차림으로 그런 소리 해봤자 하나도 안 미안해보이거든요.]

“아. 맞아. 옷.”

[오늘 설거지 당번 아저씨가 해요.]

“알았어. 어디 안 다쳤어?" 

카야는 말없이 고개를 끄덕이더니 리처드를 올려다보았음. 일반적인 사막여우들이 어떤지는 몰라도 카야는 시력이 꽤 좋았음. 물론 지금 상태로는 거의 세피아 필터를 적용한 것처럼 보이긴 하겠지만.

[캐리한테 전화해요. 에바 출장 끝났다고 돌아갔는데, 걱정했어요.]

리처드는 옷을 입으며 전자시계에 표시된 날짜를 보고 자기가 닷새를 더 잤다는 걸 알았음. 카야에게는 그냥 감기라고 말해뒀다고 했는데… 리처드는 며칠간 자느라 아무것도 먹지 못해서 몸에 힘이 하나도 없었음. 그는 자신이 허기져한다는 걸 새삼 깨닫고는 식욕이 돌아온 걸 보니 이번 차례는 완전히 끝난 것 같았음. 그는 문득 카야가 여전히 자신을 빤히 바라보고 있음을 알고 웃어보였음.

“왜?”

[아니, 그냥…]

“벌써 열한시네. 아침 먹었어?”

[아직요. 나도 지금 일어났는걸.]

“오늘 화요일인데?”

[몰라. 그만 뒀어요 웨이트리스.]

“왜?”

[밖에 비와서.]

“???”

[비오는데 밖에 나가는 거 싫어요.]

“정말로 그만뒀어?”

[오늘 못 가겠다고 하니까 또 그럴거면 그만두라고 하잖아…]

“또?”

[비 올때마다 못 간댔는데.]

“…음… 비 싫어하는구나…몰랐네.”

[발 척척해지는거, 차갑고 싫어…]

“? 카야?”

[왜요.]

“너 헌터스라고 들어봤어?”

[그게 뭔데.]

“웰리 삭스는?”

[그러니까 그게 뭔데.]

리처드는 그날 오후 곧장 카야를 데리고 나가 헌터스+웰리삭스의 신세계를 보여줬고 레인보우 헌터스를 겟챠한 카야는 그 뒤로는 눈/비 오는 날만 손꼽아 기다렸다고 함. 


	4. Chapter 4

리처드의 일상은 판에 박힌 것처럼 같았음. 6시에 일어나서 씻고, 아침 식사를 하고, 오전에는 일러스트레이터 일을 하고, 점심을 먹고, 오후에는 번역 일을 하고, 저녁을 먹고, 밤에는 좋아하는 DVD를 골라 한 편 보고 잠이 드는 거였음. 여기에 화요일에는 마트에 가는 것과, 금요일에는 집안 청소, 토요일에는 도서관에 가는게 추가되는 정도였음. 물론 종종 카야나 캐리의 연락을 받기도 했지만. 에바가 임무지에서 죽은 뒤로 캐리는 한동안 울적해하는 것 같았지만 곧 다시 새로운 사람을 만나고 있었음. 데이빗 골드먼이라는 유대인 사업가였는데, 리처드는 그를 좋아하지 않았음. 캐리 역시 그를 그다지 좋아하지 않는것 같았지만 리처드는 왜 캐리가 그를 만나는지는 이해할 수 있을 것 같았음. 개츠비라는 남자도 아마 이런 이유로 만났겠지 싶었으니까. 골드먼은 캐리가 이백년 넘게 산 수인이라는 건 꿈에도 짐작조차 하지 못했고, 그저 그녀가 이제 갓 옥스퍼드에 들어간 스물 두 살짜리 세상 모르는 어린 여자라고만 생각했음. 콘서트, 클럽, 훌륭한 레스토랑 같은 곳으로 캐리를 데리고 다녔고, 캐리는 아마도 개츠비에게 보여줬을 아무것도 모르는 순진한 웃음과 반짝이는 눈동자로 이미 아내도 있으면서 어린 여자애를 가지고 논다고 착각하고 있는 이 유대인 사업가의 완벽한 희생양을 연기해보였음.

리처드는 그게 과연 올바른 방식인지는 알 수 없었지만, 어느 정도는 만일 에바가 죽으면 캐리가 따라가버릴거란 걱정을 하고 있었기 때문에 약간은 안심이 되었음. 친절한 얼굴을 해가지고는 이런 생각이나 하고 내가 참 제일 최악이다 라고 생각했지만 그래도 어쩔 수 없었음. 다들 떠나가버리고 마지막에 혼자만 남는다는 생각을 하는 건, 정말로 힘들었으니까. 잃어버리는 건 이제 충분히 많이 한 것 같았음. 딘과 언제나 거리를 두고 지내려 하는 것도 그런 이유였음. 그는 더 이상 누군가가 죽는 걸 지켜볼 가슴이 남아있지 않았음. 매일 아침 옷장을 열 때마다 한쪽에 걸려있는 리의 옷을 보는 것도 그에게는 충분히 버거웠음. 그걸 보이지 않게 치워버릴 수가 없는 것 만큼이나.

그는 가끔씩 와인을 약간 마시며 딘이 주었던 앨범을 한 장 한 장 넘겨보곤 했음. 리는 와인을 좋아했고, 리처드에게 술은 편법으로 마시는 척을 하는 것에 불과했지만 그 향은 좋아했음. 리의 숨결에서 와인 향이 나는 것도 좋아했고. 그는 리만이 나이가 들어가는 사진이 가득한 앨범을 넘기면서 편법이 아니라 진짜로 와인을 마셨음. 어차피 반잔 정도밖에 되지 않았지만. 혀에 닿는 감촉은 드라이한 것이든 아니든 결코 좋은 느낌이 아니었고 삼키고 나면 속이 뜨겁게 번져가는 느낌이었음. 그는 앨범을 다 보고 나서 빈 와인잔을 램프 옆에 놓고 그대로 침대에 스르르 누워 품에 앨범을 껴안은채 잠이 들곤 했음. 맥주는 그렇다 치고 보드카도 병째로 마시곤 하던 마이클을 떠올리면서. 인간은 하등한 거라는 듯이 비웃던 그 오만한 상어 수인을 떠올리면 그는 뭐라 말 할 수 없는 기분에 휩싸이곤 했음. 그 때, 테라스에 앉아 그가 먼곳을 바라보듯이 했던 말들이, 당시에 자신은 너무 어리고 세상이 너무 신기하기만 해서 그 말을 이해하지 못했었음. 왜 그가 바다로 돌아간다고 했는지도 이해하지 못했고, 왜 그토록 그가 늘 분노에 가득차 있는지도 이해하지 못했음. 그는 문득 맞은 편 거울에 비친 자기 얼굴을 보고, 방금 전 보았던 앨범에서와 조금도 달라지지 않은 얼굴에 소름이 끼쳐 눈을 감았음. 분명 휴 보다도 자신의 시간은 더 느리게 흐르고 있었음. 캐리만큼이나. 명대로 산다면 천년도 살것 같았음. 하지만 그는 그러고 싶지 않았고, 이제는 계절병처럼 매년 리가 떠난 늦가을이면 돌아오는 가슴의 날카로운 통증이 그에게 그렇게 되지 않을거란 걸 약속해주고 있었음. 리처드는 초침이 움직이는 소리를 듣다가 잠이 들었음. 

다음날은 토요일이어서 리처드는 도서관으로 향했음. 책을 반납하고, 다른 책을 한 권 빌렸음. 그대로 집에 가서 읽을까 하다가 그는 소리라고는 시계 초침 소리 뿐인 적막한 자기 플랫을 생각하고는 소파 자리에 앉았음. 주변에는 사람들이 카펫 위로 걸어다니는 소리와 작게 속삭이는 소리, 낮은 목소리로 나누는 대화, 사서가 책을 정리하는 소리, 테이블 자리에 앉은 학생들이 글씨를 적거나 타이핑 하는 소리가 가득했고, 리처드는 그게 좋았음. 비록 자신이 속하지는 못하지만 적어도 그 장면 안에 자신이 있는 동안에는 어딘가에 속해있다는 기분을 느낄 수 있었으니까. 그는 고개를 숙인채 조용히 책을 읽었음. 

“재미있어요? 그 책?”

굳이 웃어보이지 않으면 차갑고 딱딱한 표정이라 누가 말을 거는 일은 좀처럼 없기 때문에 리처드는 처음에는 자신에게 하는 말인줄 몰랐음. 하지만 곧 옆자리에 앉은 사람이 책 제목을 확인하기라도 하려는 듯이 몸을 기울여 고개를 숙이자 리처드는 그 목소리가 자신에게 말을 거는 거였다는 걸 깨달았음. 이런 경험이 몇 년만인지 리처드는 이젠 기억도 나질 않았고, 뭐라고 대답해야 할지는 당연히 아무런 생각이 나질 않았음.

“한나 아렌트 좋아하나봐요? 저번 주에는 인간의 조건이더니.”

리처드는 순간 얼음장처럼 굳어버렸음. 그는 온 몸의 감각을 바짝 곤두세운 채 말을 건 여자를 바라봤음. 들킨걸까. 과학자? 누가? 왜? 어떻게? 카야도 알고 있나? 캐리는 안전할까? 뉴욕에서 가장 가까운 다른 안전 가옥이… 

“뭘 그렇게 놀래요? 라라 펄버. 뉴욕 타임즈 기자에요. 아, 기자라고 하면 다들 도망치는데…”

“사람 잘못 보셨어요.”

리처드는 그렇게 말하고는 자리에서 일어나 코트를 들고 홱 돌아서서 나가버렸음. 그는 겉으로 침착하려 애썼지만 속은 이미 덜덜 떨리고 있었음. 집에 혹시 이미 누가 와 있나? 어디로 도망 가지? 앨범을 챙길 시간이 있나? … 뒤에서 펄버가 쫓아나오는 소리를 들었지만 리처드가 택시를 잡는게 좀 더 빨랐음. 그는 일단 매디슨 스퀘어 지역에서 벗어나서 다시 지하철역으로 들어갔음. 일부러 지하철 호선이 3개나 겹치는 렉싱턴에서 내려서 빠르게 아무 열차에나 올라탔고 그렇게 펄버를 따돌렸다고 생각했음. 하지만 그날 밤 늦게, 거의 새벽이라 할 만한 시간에 그가 조용히 자기 플랫에 돌아왔을 때 그는 현관에 들어서자마자 자기가 잘못 생각했다는 걸 알았음. 불을 켤 필요도 없었지만 그는 불을 켰고, 후각이 그에게 말해준 대로 펄버는 그의 거실 소파에 앉아있었음. 

“뭐 건드린거 없으니까 그런 표정 짓지 말아요.”

“원하는게 뭡니까.”

펄버는 잠시 리처드를 빤히 보더니 자기 가방에서 여러가지 서류를 꺼내 테이블 위에 늘어놓았음. 사진도 있었고, 거주 증명 서류 같은 것도 있었고. 

“내가 뱀파이어를 찾은 것 같거든요.”

“…그래서요?”

“취재하고 싶어요.”

“…그래서요.”

“같이 가주지 않을래요?”

“내가 무슨 통역사라도 되는 줄-”

“내 생각엔, 이 사람은 수인이거든요.”

“…….”

“B타입 흡혈박쥐 수인이면, 뱀파이어로 오인 받을 만 하죠?”

리처드는 그런 수인은 없으니 저리 꺼지라고 하고 싶었지만 한 가지 마음에 걸리는게 있었음. 캐리가 만났던, 휴보다도 나이가 많은, 무엇인지 알지 못할 수인.

“만난 적 없나보네요. 하긴. 당신 꽤 오랫동안 지켜봤거든요. 3년 정도. 다른 둘은-”

“그 둘한테 손댔다간 내가 물어 죽일거니까 알아서 해요.”

“-사람 말 끝까지 들어요. 다른 둘은 뭔지도 몰라요. 당신만 존재가 알려진 적이 있어서 아는 거죠. 3년 전에 도서관에서 봤을 때 어디서 봤다 했는데. 신기하지 않아요? 꽤 얼굴이 알려진 편인데 이렇게 아무렇지도 않게 생활도 할 수 있고.”

“당신 같은 사람이 꼬여들지만 않는다면 말이죠.”

“난 이 남자를 취재하고 싶어요. 같이 가줘요.”

“혼자서 이미 충분히 한 것 같은데 내가 왜 필요합니까.”

“멋모르고 갔다간 죽을지도 모르니까?”

“기자라면서요. 그 정도는 감수해야 퓰리처라도 받을 수 있는거죠.”

“난 당신들을 동물원 희귀종이나 연구 재료로 다루려는게 아니에요.”

“하, 그래요? 참 감격스럽군요.”

“빈정대지 말아요. 다른 B타입 수인이라도 데려가지 않으면 내가 왜 취재하려는지를 말하기도 전에 죽을거 같아서 그러는 거니까.”

“싫다면.”

“내가 다른 둘도 알고 있다고 하지 않았나요?”

“내가 물어 죽이겠다고 하지 않았던가?”

“내가 죽는 것과 이미 새어나간 정보가 퍼지는 건 별개의 일이죠. 지금 당장 날 죽여도 소용 없어요. 내가 여기에 온 걸 아는 사람이 있고, 지금 이 대화, 녹음돼서 내 이메일에 저장되고 있으니까. 시간 안에 못 돌아가면 내일 아침 뉴스에 이 대화랑… 내가 지금껏 당신들에 대해 모은 자료들이 전부 나갈 거에요.”

* * *

“들어와요. 그물망 같은거 설치한 거 없으니까.”

리처드는 라라가 말하지 않아도 후각과 청각으로 이미 다 체크한 뒤였음. 하지만 그는 전혀 모르는 누군가의 집에 들어간다는게 역시 꺼림칙했음. 기자가 아니라 사실은 연구소 직원 같은 거고 흡혈박쥐 수인을 발견한 게 아니라 그냥 자길 함정에 빠트리려는 거라면 하는 의심을 리처드가 거두질 않자 라라는 그를 자신의 집으로 데려왔음. 한쪽 벽면에 다닥다닥 붙어있는 갖가지 자료들, 압정과 실들이 이런 저런 것들을 연결하고 있고, 화이트 보드에는 정보 사항들이 빼곡히 적혀 있었음. 랩탑만 해도 다섯 개는 되었고 곳곳이 서류 무더기였음. 뭐, 서류 주인에게는 나름의 분류 체계를 따른 저장법인 듯 했지만.

“거기 앉아요.”

하지만 리처드는 라라가 가리킨 자리에 앉지 않고 주방의 아일랜드 식탁 앞에 놓인 스툴에 앉았음. 그는 여전히 경계하는 눈빛이었고 여차하면 늑대로 변해 라라를 죽여버릴 생각이었음. 인간형으로도 충분히 할 수 있겠지만. 그 때 한쪽 방문이 열리고 고양이가 한 마리 튀어나왔음. 리처드는 처음부터 고양이 냄새도 나는 걸 알고 있었어서 딱히 놀라지 않았음. 놀란 쪽은 고양이였음. 눈 앞에 늑대가 있는거였으니까. 

“케이트, ? 원래 저런 애가 아닌데?”

“나 때문에 겁 먹은거에요. 늑대잖아요.”

“대화할 수 있어요?”

“나에 대해서 안다면서요?”

“…연구 결과는 전부 비공개 자료에요. 구할 수 없죠.”

리처드는 그러냐는듯이 무신경한 얼굴로 고양이에게 시선을 옮겼음. 케이트라는이름을 가진 고양이는 겁에 질린듯이 그 자리에 그대로 우뚝 굳어선채였음. 리처드는 고양이들은 늘 까다로워서 별로 좋아하지 않았음. 개체별로 성격 차이는 있었지만 기본적으로 자기도취적인 거만함을 가지고 있었고, 리처드는 그게 불편했음. 성격이 변덕스러운 점도. 그냥 종의 일반적인 특성이고 개체별 차이는 상당히 있었지만 일반적으로는, 그는 고양이과 생물들은 좋아하지 않았음. 어딘가 톡톡거리는 점이 부탁을 하거나 하기에 굉장히 힘들었기 때문에. 특히나 초면인데다가 상대가 늑대일 경우에 그들은 특히 더 불친절했음. 리처드는 깜짝 놀라 얼어붙은 케이트의 표정을 보고 얜 좀 덜 퉁명스러울 것 같기도 하다고 생각하며 말을 걸었음. 라라는 전혀 듣지 못할 소리였지만. 어쨌든, 누군가가 녹음기로 녹음하고 음파 분석을 하면 가청주파수대 이상의 소리에서 분명 들리기는 들리는 소리였음. 리처드는 그냥 기본적인 인사와, 놀라게 해서 미안하다는 사과의 말과, 널 먹을 생각이 없다는 것만 전달하고 자신이 사냥하러 온 게 아니라는 걸 증명이라도 하듯 정말로 관심을 꺼버렸음. 고양이도 그를 무시하는건지 경계하는건지는 몰라도 어쨌든 소리없이 저만치 구석으로 가버렸음.

“이제 내가 정말로 기자인 건 알겠어요?”

하지만 리처드는 그냥 회의적으로 주변을 볼 뿐이었음. 이런 때를 대비해서 혹시 몰라 준비해서 화장실 세면대 밑면에 숨겨놨던 다른 휴대폰으로 카야와 캐리에게 문자는 해뒀음. 그는 집안을 쓱 둘러보고는 가짜라면 정말 상당히 공들인 위장이라는 건 인정할 수밖에 없었음. 오래된 신문이나 종이 서류들은 이 집의 냄새가 배어들어있었고, 사람의 손길이 닿은 냄새라고는 라라 펄버의 냄새 뿐이었음. 잉크도 분명 저쪽에 있는 프린터기로 인쇄한 잉크 냄새였고. 이삼일 만에 급조한 현장은 아니었음. 리처드는 천천히 자리에서 일어나 자료들로 꽉 들어찬 벽면으로 향했음. 그가 연결 실을 따라 가며 차례대로 자료들을 훑어보는데 옆에서 지켜보던 라라가 물었음.

“그 안경, 정말로 도수 있는거에요?”

“아뇨, 그냥 재미로 끼고 다녀요.”

“지금도 흑백으로 보이나요?”

“그래요.”

“잠깐, 지금 반어법인거 맞죠?”

“그래서 일러스트레이터가 직업이죠.”

리처드는 라라는 무시하고 자료에 정신이 팔려 있었음. 잘 정돈된 자료였고, 오랜 기간 치밀하게 추적해온 자료였음. 정말로 300년 넘게 동일인물로 추정되는 사람이 존재했고, 그 인물과 흡혈박쥐 간의 관계에도 꽤 신빙성이 있어보였음. 아니라 하더라도 적어도 300년 넘게 살아온 인간이 있긴 했고. 리처드는 한참동안 자료들을 보다가 홱 고개를 돌려 물었음.

“지금 어디 있는지는 물론 안 가르쳐 주겠죠.”

“당연하죠. 혼자 가버리게 둘까봐요? 어때요.”

“뭐가요?”

“이제 갈 마음이 생겼냐구요.”

“…….”

“빨리 안 가면 또 다른데로 사라질지도 몰라요.”

하지만 리처드는 쉽게 대답을 줄 수가 없었음. 벌써 가을이었고, 삼주 뒤면 계절병처럼 통증이 돌아오는 시기였음. 또 지금껏 존재조차 알지 못하고 지냈는데, 굳이 그를 캐낼 필요가 있나 싶었음. 어차피 혼자 지내는걸 선호하니까 지금껏 은둔형식으로 지낸 걸텐데. 어차피 카야와 캐리에게도 이미 연락을 했겠다… 미국을 떠나버리면 그만이었음. 아침마다 리의 무덤에 들리지 못하는 건 분명 섭섭하지만… 리처드는 고개를 저으며 돌아섰음. 

“난 관심 없어요. 지금껏 그가 혼자 지낸 데에는 이유가 있겠죠. 당신도 이런 건 잊어버리고 좀 더 가치있는 기사거리를 찾도록 해요. 사회문제는 넘치도록 있으니까. 당신 고양이가 평생 자기가 돌봐줘야 할까봐 걱정하니까 연애라도 하든지요.”

* * *

리처드는 뒤도 안 돌아보고 라라의 플랫을 나와 자기 집으로 향함. 집에 도착하자마자 작은 트렁크를 하나 꺼내 리의 옷과 앨범을 넣고 잠시 집안을 둘러보다가 거의 랜덤식으로 이것저것 트렁크에 던져넣다가 그대로 바닥에 주저앉았음. 똑바로 생각하기가 힘들었음. 도망쳐야 하는데. 어디로? 어디가 가장 안전할까. 저 여자는 어디까지 알고 있을까. 캐리는 오는데 문제 없을거고 카야… 카야는… 마지막으로 빌리를 본 건 지난해 크리스마스였음. 추수감사절과 크리스마스. 일 년에 두 번밖에 보지 않는 건, 혼자 지내는 그를 염려해서 같이 살자고 하는 걸 늘 거절하는 건, 나이가 들어가는 인간을 보는게 힘들어서였음. 어디에나, 어느 것에나 리가 있었고 그에 관한 기억이 있어서 늘 리처드의 가슴을 아프게 찔러댔음. 그를 알고, 그와 지냈던 시간들보다 그가 죽은 뒤에 살아온 시간이 이제 더 긴데도, 리처드는 어디에 있어도, 무엇을 하고 있어도 자신이 리의 기억 속에 갇혀있다는 걸 깨달았음. 불평하는 것도 아니었지만. 

리처드는 잠시 앉아 생각에 잠겼음. 캐리랑 카야는 그냥 두고 가도 될까? … 적어도 캐리는… 하지만 저 여자는 어차피 누가 얼마나 어린지는 모를 거였음. 빌리도 같이 갈 수 있을까? 일단 미국은 벗어나야 하나… 어차피 빌리도 정년퇴직한 후여서 그렇게 문제가 될 건 없지만… 빌리한테는 가족도 있고 여러가지로 복잡한데… 리처드는 일단 여기서 이러고 있을 수는 없다는 생각이 들어 자리에서 일어나 떨리는 손으로 짐을 마저 챙겼음. 하지만 그가 캐리어를 들고 현관문을 열자마자 코앞에 서 있는건 라라였음.

“짐 벌써 챙겼어요? 잘 됐네. 가요 그럼.”

리처드는 그 제멋대로인 모습에 질렸다는 듯이 내려다보고는 시선을 확 돌려 라라를 지나쳐 걸어갔음.

“사람들이 당신에게 어떻게 했는지 알아요.”

“그럼 왜 날 내버려둬야 하는지도 잘 알겠군요. 왜 이렇게 불쑥 찾아와서 나를 협박하는게 좋은 방법이 아닌지, 잘 알아야 할텐데요. 아니면 당신들이 경험에서 배우는 거라곤, 그게 무엇이든지 간에 다음번엔 더 효율적으로 해내는 것 밖에 없나요?”

그냥 가버리려다가 마치 다 이해한다는 듯이 건네는 말에 리처드는 울컥하고 화가 치밀어 홱 돌아서서 라라를 벽으로 몰아붙이면서 으르렁거렸음. 그는 그냥 조용히 살고 싶었음. 그냥 이른 아침 리의 무덤에 가서 그 전날과 별반 다를 바 없는 묘지를 그래도 다시 정돈하고, 그를 제외하고는 아무도 찾지 않는 그 비석에 새 꽃을 올려두고 돌아오는 것. 돌아오지 않는 시간을 그리워하며 혼자서만 나이가 들어가는 앨범 속의 리를 보고, 이제는 아무런 냄새도 남아있지 않은 옷장속의 그의 옷을 보고 혼자 그리움에 잠겨 지내는 것. 그게 그가 원하는 전부였음. 리가 살아있을 적에도 마찬가지였음. 그냥 그의 곁에서 지내는 것만, 단지 그것만 원했었는데. 그는 자신이 결코 욕심을 부리는 게 아니라는 걸 잘 알았음. 하지만 그건 그에게 쉽게 허락되질 않았고, 자신이 수인이기 때문에 다른 인간들에게는 한없이 소박한 삶이 그에게는 가장 사치스러운 일임을 잘 알았음. 

리처드는 한동안 말없이 라라를 내려다보았음. 그녀는 눈을 질끈 감은 채 벽에 몰아붙여진채로 꼼짝도 하지 않았음. 하지 못하는 걸 수도 있었지만… 리처드는 완전히 무력하게 항복한 듯한 그 모습에, 힘으로는 당연히 자기가 이기는건데 도대체 이런 약한 생물이랑 뭘 하고 있는건가 싶어서 치밀어올랐던 화가 순식간에 사그라들었음. 이 여자를 상대로 화를 내는게 대체 무슨 소용일까 싶었으니까. 어차피 아무것도 모르는 여자인 걸. 기계음들이 리의 심장이 멈춰버렸다는 걸 알렸을 때 자신이 얼마나 절망적이었는지. 얼마나 간절하게 단 하루만, 단 한시간만이라도 곁에 더 있어달라고 하고 싶었는지. 사진 한 장 없이 리와 보낸 삶을 모두 빼앗겼을 때 얼마나… … 그런 순간은 나열하자면 끝도 없었음. 리의 옷에서 그의 냄새가 전부 사라져버렸을 때. 20년 만에 뉴욕에 돌아와 리의 무덤을 찾았을 때, 아무도 돌봐주지 않은 티가 역력한 그 무덤을 봤을 때… 그 뒷편에 마찬가지로 버려진듯이 놓인 그의 부모님의 묘비도… 리처드는 아침마다 그 비석들을 볼 때에 자신이 리가 그의 유일한 가족이라 볼 수 있었던 부모님과 화해할 수 있는 기회를 영원히 앗아가버렸다는 죄책감에 마음이 무거웠음. 리처드는 특종을 찾아 헤매는 기자의 입에서는 무슨 말이든 나올 수 있다는 걸 익히 잘 알고 있었고, 그래서 라라를 몰아세웠던 팔에서 힘을 풀었음. 어차피 아무것도 모르는 여자니까. 리를 다시는 볼 수 없다는 슬픔에 죽어가고 있을 정도로 자신이 그를 사랑했고, 그리워하고 있다는 걸 알지도 못하고, 이해하지도 못하고, 말해줘도 무슨 뜻인지도 모를 인간이니까. 그들은 정말이지… 영생 따위를 위해서 자신의 DNA를 분석하고 싶어할 뿐이었음. 

“워싱턴 연구소가 당신에게 무슨 짓을 했는지 읽었어요. 기사화하려고 했지만 편집장에게 거절당했어요. 그렇게 오래 된 일 따위 아무도 관심 없다고. 그래서 최근 케이스를 찾으려다가 뱀파이어를 발견한거죠. 당신 얘기만이라면 색안경 끼고 볼 사람들 많아요. 하지만 적어도 네 명이 같은 얘기를 한다면 듣지 않겠어요?”

“우린 인터뷰 같은 거 안 합니다.”

“예전엔 했잖아요? 그건 뭘 위해서였죠? 뭔가 변화시키고 싶었던 거 아닌가요? A타입 수인이 많아지고 있는거, 알잖아요. 아니면 당신도 차별주의자인가요? A타입은 동물이라는거에요? 단지 수명이 동물형만큼 짧아서? 이제는 개나 고양이도 30년은 살아요.”

“그래요. 그랬었죠. 그리고 당신들이 결코 변하지 않는다는 걸 배웠죠. 사서 고생하는 식으로 배웠으니까 닥치고 꺼져요.”

“도대체 누가 당신을 늑대로 생각하죠? 길에서 아무나 잡고 물어봐요. 당신이 인간이 아니라고 생각할 수 있겠는지. 내가 3년동안 당신을 지켜보면서 뭘 봤다고 생각해요? 아침마다 리 페이스의 묘지에 가는 걸 봤죠. 그 사람이 죽은지 벌써 50년은 지나지 않았나요? 당신은 매번 진심으로 슬퍼보였어요.”

“그건 내가 늑대여서 그런겁니다. 우린 짝을 바꾸지 않아요. 내가 정말 인간이었다면, 몇 년 안에 잊고 새로운 사람을 만났겠죠.”

“뱀파이어를 만나러 가기 싫다면, 그냥 인터뷰라도 해줘요. 화제성은 떨어져서 주목은 덜 받겠지만, A타입 수인들의 인권을 위한 운동에는 분명 도움이-”

“난 B타입이에요. A타입은 만난 적도 없으니까, 그들이 나와 얼마나 같은지도 말도 해줄 수가 없어요. 이게 뭐가 도움이 될 거라는지도 모르겠고, 당신이 왜 이런 일에 시간낭비하고 싶은지도 모르겠네요. 난 어차피 인간이 아니에요. 어느 나라를 가도 내가 수인인 이상 나는 어떤 법적 권리도 가질 수가 없고, 그 어떤 법의 보호도 받지 못해요. 그리고 그런 시스템에 대한 이야기가 아니라 하더라도 당신들이 결코 나를 똑같은 일원으로 생각해주지 않는다는 걸 알아요. 당신들이 생각하는 인간의 기준이 뭔지는 몰라도, 나는 절대 그 안에 속하지 못할겁니다.”

“왜 그렇게 확신하죠?”

“예전에 해봤거든요. 시간 낭비였고, 덕분에- …….”

“덕분에 뭐요?”

“…됐어요. 기사가 그렇게 쓰고 싶거든 뱀파이어 혼자 찾든지 알아서 해요. 난 빠질테니까. 다른 둘한테도 손댈 생각 하지 말아요. 당신 말대로 이미 한 번 퍼진 정보를 내가 어쩌진 못하겠지만, 그렇다고 해서 당신을 물어뜯는 분풀이를 포기할 만큼 이성적이기만 하진 않거든요. 늑대라서.”

* * *

“아저씨가 다른 자세한 얘기는 안 했어요?”

“아니. 나도 그냥 안전한데로 가라는 문자만 받았어.”

캐리는 불안한듯이 부엌 한쪽 벽에 기대 서서 팔짱을 낀채 입술 한가운데를 잡아뜯으며 대답했음. 카야는 양 손으로 머그잔을 꽉 움켜쥔채 식탁 반대편에 앉아있는 빌리를 겁에 질린 눈으로 바라봤음. 20년이 지났지만 카야는 여전히 16살짜리처럼 보였고, 겉모습 만큼이나 내면도 아직 아이 같았음. 리처드의 연락대로 그들은 로드 아일랜드의 한 안전가옥에 와 있었지만 먼저 와서 기다리고 있을 줄 알았던 리처드는 여기에 있지 않았고 연락도 닿지 않았음. 빌리가 테이블 위로 달래듯이 손을 잡아줬지만 카야는 곧 일어나 방안으로 들어가버렸음. 빌리는 곧장 따라가기 보다는 혼자서 울 시간을 약간 주고나서 가서 달래주는게 더 낫다는 걸 잘 알고 있어서 따라 일어나지 않았음. 캐리는 여전히 입술을 잡아뜯으며 부엌 바닥 깔개의 옆으로 비어져나온 상표 끝만을 바라봤음. 데이빗 골드먼 따위는 자신도 그냥 재미로 노는 거였으니 이렇게 갑작스럽게 버리고 사라져도 상관 없었음. 아니 사실, 지금껏 다른 누군가가 연락 없이 사라지는 걸 그녀는 두려워해본 적이 없었음. 마이클이야 워낙 내키는대로 돌아다니는 쪽이었고, 휴도 연락 가능한 사서함이 있을 뿐 거의 그런 셈이었음. 그녀는 처음으로, 자신이 누군가와 계속해서 가까운 곳에서 지내면서 지속적으로, 거의 매주 연락을 하며 지낸 것이 리처드나 카야가 처음이라는 걸 깨달았음. 이게 얼마나 자연스럽게 자신의 일상에 스며들었는지 인식하지 못했듯이, 갑자기 사라져버렸을 때 얼마나 겁에 질리게 될 지도 전혀 알지 못했다는 것도.

캐리는 문득 자신이 빌리를 보는게 7-8년만이라는 것도 깨달았음. 당연한 얘기지만 이제 40대 후반인 빌리는 마지막으로 봤던 때보다 훨씬 나이가 들어 보였음. 카야는 어제라도 본 것처럼 그대로였지만. 캐리는 자신이 인간 파트너를 아무리 갈아치워도 언제나 10년도 한 사람을 만난적이 없다는 것도 처음으로 깨달았음. 그녀는 처음으로, 자신과 다른 시간을 사는 존재를 매일 매일 마주한다는게 얼마나 절망스러운 일인지 약간 알 것 같았음. 마이클이나 리처드는 그래서… 캐리는 더 이상 서 있을 수 없을것 같아 카야가 앉아있던 자리에 돌덩이가 깊은 바다에 가라앉듯이 앉았음. 카야는 괜찮을까? 하지만, 휴도 괜찮았으니까… 휴는 여러명의 파트너를 오랫동안씩 만났었으니까. 리사도 20년은 봤을거고 로버트는 거의 40년 정도일것 같았음. 의사가 되라고 강요하는 아버지의 압박에 못 이겨 자기 입 안에 총구를 겨누던 17살짜리의 손에서 권총을 낚아챈 수리매의 날카로운 발톱에 로버트는 손등을 긁혔지만 그는 그 흉터를 좋아했었음. 캐리는 언젠가 딱 한 번 만났던 로버트를 기억했음. 그때는 이미 중년이 넘은 나이였지만. 캐리는 자신이 괜찮은 것이 과연 철마다 새로운 짝을 만나는 나이팅게일이어서인지, 아니면 단순히 자신이 여태껏 제대로 누군가를 사랑한 적이 없는것인지 다시 생각에 잠겼음. 휴는 그런게 아니라고 했지만. 자신은 그냥 지금껏 도망쳤던게 아닐까 싶었음. 

“내일까지도 안 오면 뉴욕 플랫에 내가 가볼게요.” 

빌리는 그렇게 말하고 조용히 일어나 방안으로 들어갔음. 캐리는 말없이 고개만 끄덕였음. 빌리가 방 안에 들어가보니 카야는 문 반대편 쪽의 침대 바로 옆 바닥에 웅크리고 누워 있었음. 여전히 인간형이긴 했지만 카야는 언제나 약간 구석진, 가능하다면 어둡고 좁은 공간에 웅크리고 있는 것에 가장 안전한 기분을 느꼈음. 아마도 굴을 파서 생활하는 사막여우의 성격 때문인 것 같았음. 물론 사람도 그렇기야 하겠지만… 카야는 이 방에 옷장이 있었다면 그 안에 들어가 있었을 거니까. 아니면 책상 아래라든지. 빌리가 곁에 다가가자 카야는 품에 파고들었음. 빌리는 종종 이 어린 사막여우 수인과 자신의 관계가 연인관계보다는 어린아이와 보호자 같다는 느낌을 받았음. 그게 싫다거나 한 건 전혀 아니었지만. 가끔은 엄마와 딸이나, 큰 언니와 막내동생이나, 아니면 3-4년 차이의 선배와 후배 정도 같기도 했지만 대체로는 영원히 사춘기의 16살짜리인 아이를 지키는 것 같았음. 빌리는 카야의 흐느낌이 좀처럼 잦아들지 않자 20여년 전 고등학교에서 그녀를 처음 만났을 때의 이야기를 꺼냈음. 이건 언제나 카야를 진정시키는 힘이 있었으니까. 빌리는 고등학교 교사였고, 카야는 사실 스물 두 살이었지만 열 여섯 살 카렌 노스라는 이름으로 학생으로 학교에 왔었음. 빌리는 첫째로 카야가 미성년자라는 점, 그리고 자기 학생이라는 점 때문에 거리를 유지하려고 애썼었음. 그러다 마침내 카야가 자신을 계속 밀어내려는 빌리의 태도에 지쳐서 자기는 미성년자도 아니고 사실은 사람도 아니라고 눈앞에서 사막여우로 변해버렸을 때에는 자신이 무슨 황당한 꿈을 꾼다고 생각했었음. 자신의 미성년자 제자와 너무나 데이트를 하고 싶은 나머지 이런 말도 안 되는 꿈을 꾸는구나 하고 진지하게 자신이 정신병이 있는 게 아닐까 어떻게 그렇게 어린 애한테 그런 생각을 품지 하고 걱정했던 이야기를 하면 카야는 언제나 웃었으니까.

* * *

빌리는 리처드의 뉴욕 플랫 현관을 열기 직전까지도 별의 별 경우를 상상하며 어떻게 해야 하나 생각했었음. 그냥 텅 빈 집이라면 그건 또 그것대로 리처드의 실종이 걱정될 일이었지만 만일 안에 누가 있다면?… 빌리는 10여분 정도를 현관문 앞에서 손잡이도 잡지 못하고 망설였지만 곧 호흡을 가다듬고 한 손에 소음기가 부착된 권총을 든 채 살며시 비밀번호를 눌러 문을 열었음. 각오를 하고 현관을 활짝 열고 양손으로 권총을 꼭 쥔 채 팔을 쭉 뻗어 전방을 겨냥했지만 아무도 없었음. 그저 한낮의 햇살이 가득 들어찬 거실이 한 눈에 들어올 뿐. 빌리는 잠시 그대로 서 있다가 여전히 총을 겨눈채 안으로 살며시 들어갔음. 혹시 도망쳐야 할 지도 모른다는 생각에 현관은 일부러 닫지 않았고, 한걸음 한걸음 들어서면서 집안을 살폈음. 어지럽혀지지도, 누군가가 뒤진것 같지도 않아보였음. 적어도 누가 이 집에 침입하거나, 리처드가 끌려가거나 하는 그런 일은 없었던 걸로 보였음. 그 때 부엌쪽에서 작은 소리가 났음. 싱크대에 쌓아놓은 접시라든지 하는게 미끄러지는 듯한 그런 소리가. 리처드일리는 없었음. 이미 냄새로 자신이라는 걸 알았을 테니 부엌에 숨어있을 필요는 없을거니까. 빌리는 총을 든채 곧장 부엌으로 향했음.

“쏘지 말아요.”

“당신 누구야?”

“이상한 사람 아니에요. 난 기자에요. 쏘지 말아요.”

“리처드는 어딨지? 그 피는 뭐야? 칼 내려놔.”

“방에요. 난 당신들을 공격하려는게 아니에요. 연락하려고 했는데, 리처드의 핸드폰이 비밀번호를 열 번 틀리면 포맷되게 되어있어서-”

“칼 내려놓으라구!”

“알았어요. 진정해요. 당신인줄 몰라서 칼 들고 있었던 거에요. 화장실에 뜨거운 물이 안 나와서 여기서-”

“나인줄을 몰라? 날 알아?”

“라라 펄버. 뉴욕타임즈 기자에요. 당신은 빌리 파이퍼죠. B타입 수인 카렌과 동거하고 있는 사람이요. 당신들한테 피해 입히려는거 아니에요. 그러니까 그 총 좀 내려줘요.”

빌리는 총을 치우지 않았고, 오히려 부엌 서랍에서 플라스틱 끈을 꺼내 라라의 팔을 뒤에서 묶었음. 무슨 짓을 할지 모른다는 생각에 등을 총구로 밀어 리처드의 방에 데려갔음. 침대에는 리처드가 늑대형인채로 잠들어있었음. 곁에는 타월로 감싼 아이스팩이 몇 개 놓여있었고 주둥이 부분은 붉게 피로 물들어있었음. 베갯머리 주변도 갈색으로 바랜 그런 얼룩이 겹쳐있었음. 빌리는 라라 따위는 잊어버린듯이 총을 내리고 침대 바로 옆으로 다가갔음. 리처드가 매년 늦가을이면 몸이 나빠진다는 건 알고 있었지만, 이렇게 까지 심각했던 적은 없는 걸로 알았는데… 

“5일째에요. 형태는 하루에 서너번씩은 바껴요. 가끔 깨기도 하는데, 주변을 알아보지는 못해요. 다른 B타입 수인을 찾는 걸 도와달라고 찾아왔는데, 거절당했죠. 아예 짐을 싸서 떠나버리려는걸 마지막으로 한 번 더 붙잡으려고 했어요. 물론 그것도 거절당했구요. 그런데… 갑자기 그냥 쓰러졌어요. 자기 형태를 통제하지도 못했고 상당히 괴로워했죠. 의사를 부르거나 할 수가 없어서… 그냥 간호만 했어요. 당신들에게 연락하려고 했지만 아까 말했듯이 리처드의 핸드폰이 비밀번호를 열 번 틀리니까 초기화 되어버렸어요.”

라라가 여전히 팔이 등뒤로 묶인채 문가에 서서 차분하게 설명했음. 빌리는 털에 피가 말라붙은 리처드의 주둥이 부분에 살며시 손등을 가까이 가져다 댔음. 미약한 숨결이 느껴졌음. 

“…혹시 도움이 될까 해서 옆에 상태 기록해뒀는데… 전에도 이런 적 있어요?”

“리처드는 당신 기사거리가 아니에요. 우리 중 그 누구도요.”

“이렇게 틀어박혀서 숨어 지내는게 정답이라고 생각하는거에요? 정말로? 당신도 알지 않나요? A타입 수인의 숫자가 늘어가는 걸? 이제는 인구의 20%에요. 인간처럼 말하고, 생각하고, 감정을 느끼는 이들이라구요. 하지만 여전히 동물취급받고 동물만큼의 대접만 받죠. 수인의 60%가 학대를 경험한다는 건 이제 비밀도 아니에요. 40%는 생체연구에, 15%는 성매매에 동원되고 있죠. 그래요. 다들 고상한 척 이런 문제점을 비판하고 꼬집기는 해도 나서서 변화를 만들려고 하진 않아요. 합법적으로 착취할 수 있는 2등 시민이 있다는 건 너무 편리하니까요. 이젠 A타입 개나 고양이 수인도 못해도 30년은 살아요.”

“당신이 우릴 괴롭히는거랑 그게 무슨-”

“관련 없다고 말하지 말아요. 정말로 없다고 믿어서 그렇게 말하는 거 아니잖아요? 왜 주요 언론사에서 그 문제를 대대적으로 다루지 않는지 궁금하지 않나요? 내가 알려주죠. 기자니까 믿어도 좋아요. 사람들이 그 이야기를 읽기를 원하지 않아요. 그래서 매번 편집장이 거절하는거죠.”

“그래서 우릴 인터뷰해서 뭘 어쩌자는거죠?”

“나도 이게 무슨 마법처럼 모든걸 해결할거라고 보는게 아니에요. 하지만 첫째로 사람들이 관심을 가질만한 화제성을 가지고 있고, 둘째로 그 가십성에 사람들이 귀를 기울였을 때, 수인들이 인간이라고 규정될 만한 모든 자격을 가지고 있다는 걸 보여줄 수 있다고 생각해요. 인간의 언어를 심지어 인간들보다도 더 잘 습득할 수 있고, 사회 규범과 가치, 문화를 이해하고 내면화할 수 있고, 감정도 가지고 있죠. 결코 인간의 것보다 미개하다고 볼 수 없는 복잡한 감정을요. 이걸 모두 가졌는데도 인간으로 볼 수 없다면, 나야말로 되묻겠어요. 인간이라는 건 뭐냐고 말이죠. …물론 지금은 걱정해야 할 건 기사가 아니라 리처드겠지만요.”

빌리는 한동안 말없이 리처드만 바라봤음. A타입 수인 문제는 그녀도 잘 알고 있었음. 단지 자신이 나서서 뭐라 할 입장이 아니라고 생각해서 그냥 잠자코 있었을 뿐. 누군가가 뭔가를 한다고 해도 그건 캐리나, 리처드나 아니면 카야가 선택할 일이라고 생각했으니까.게다가 리처드가 인터뷰라든지 하는 식으로 상당히 인간 사회에 노출되었던 적이 있다는 걸 잘 알고 있었음. 그는 첫 시작부터 연구소의 발견을 통해 인간 사회를 배웠기 때문에 자신이나 카야처럼 그냥 조용히 티내지 않고 동거하는 식으로는 리와 함께 할 수가 없었음. 계속해서 표적이 되고, 도망쳐야 하고… 견디다 못해 리처드가 자신이 인간이라는 걸, 아니면 적어도 인간에 준하는 존재 정도는 된다는 걸 인정받으려고 했던 일이란 걸 빌리는 알고 있었음. …그 결과가 어땠는지도. 리처드는 리의 신탁재산이나 부동산 따위에는 전혀 관심이 없었고 그냥 그를 추억할 몇가지 물건 정도만 원했지만 그에게는 아무것도 허락되지 않았음. 사진 한장조차. 그는 그렇게 잔인한 방식으로 ‘넌 인간이 아니다’라는 배척을 겪었음 

빌리는 언젠가 카야도 그런 걸 겪어야 할까 하는 생각에 종종 걱정이 들곤 했었음. 물론 카야는 캐리처럼 철마다 짝을 바꾸는 종이니까 다른 사람을 또 만나겠지만… 빌리는 이제는 일 년에 겨우 두 번 보는 리처드이지만 친절한 목소리와 싱긋 웃는 입매에도, 그가 50년도 더 지난 일에 여전히 슬퍼하고 상처받으며 지내고 있다는 걸 잘 알 수 있었음. 그가 자신을 보는 걸 불편해 한다는 것도. 아주 옛날에 카야가 지금보다도 더 어린아이 같았을 무렵 어쩌다가 리처드가 가진 리의 앨범을 보게 된 일이 있었음. 카야는 그냥 리처드는 정말 여러군데를 다녔다! 고 여기는 캐나다이고 여기는 미국-하면서 자신이 알지 못하는 숲이나 차가운 겨울에 대해 눈을 반짝이며 이야기를 했지만 빌리는 앨범을 한 장 한 장 넘길 적 마다 홀로 나이가 들어가는 리의 모습을 보고 리처드가 왜 사진들을 액자가 아닌 전부 앨범 속에만 보관하고 가끔씩만 열어 보는지 알 수 있었음. 리가 그립기 때문에 사진으로라도 보고 싶기야 하지만, 그건 그의 가슴을 너무 아프게 하는 일이기도 했으니까. 

빌리는 언젠가 캐리에게서 리처드가 사회에 더 노출되기 시작했던건 사실 리가 NGC에 칼럼을 게재한게 시작이었다고 말했던 걸 떠올렸음. 그녀는 리가 왜 그랬는지 알 수 있었음. 자신이 떠난 뒤가 걱정이 되니까. 지금은 내가 보호해줄 수 있지만 그 후에는… 이용하려는 사람을 만날지도 모르고, 보통 사람들이라면 법의 보호를 받을 수 있는 일도 그렇게 못할테니까. 마지막 날까지 내가 돌봐줄 수 있다면 좋겠지만, 내가 훨씬 빨리 죽게 되니까, 조금이라도 세상이 그에게 덜 위험한 세상이 되도록 해놓고 싶은 거였음. 이제는 인간들은 120년 정도는 살지만… 빌리는 말없이 일어나 라라의 팔을 묶은 걸 풀고 캐리에게 전화를 걸었음. 


	5. Chapter 5

라라가 운전을 하는 내내 캐리는 아무말이 없었음. 라라는 다른 사람들간의 대화를 통해 그녀의 진짜 이름이 캐리라는 걸 알았지만 직접 소개받은 건 아니어서 그냥 자신이 아는대로 제니 멜러라고 부르기로 결정한 뒤였음. 물론 이름을 부를 만큼 친근한 말을 건넬 사이는 못 되었지만. 캐리는 한 눈에 이대로는 리처드가 얼마 못 가 죽는다는 걸 알아봤음. 이전에도 본 일이 있었으니까. 그녀는 아직도 마이클이 죽던 날을 또렷히 기억했음. 지금껏 누군가가 죽는다면, 그건 자신일거라고 생각했었는데. 그냥 나이 순서대로 따져보자면 이런 식이니까. 당연히 자신일거라고 생각했었음. 그래서 그녀는 더더욱 리처드를 그냥 죽게 둘 수가 없었음. 나같은게 어딘가에 살아있다는 사실이 그녀에게는 필요했음. 한 명이라도 더. 자신이 얼마나 이기적으로 굴고 있는지도 잘 알아서 그녀는 내내 눈을 내리깐채 한 마디도 하지 않는거였음. 라라가 마음에 들고 말고의 문제가 아니라.

뉴욕에서 벨파스트까지 비행기로 7시간 반. 라라는 캐리가 샐리 스패로우 라는 이름으로 여권과 신용카드를 가지고 있는걸 보고 예상 못했던 건 아니지만 좀 놀랐었음. 제니 멜러가 유대인 부호를 상대로 값비싼 사교 생활을 즐기는 인물인 건 잘 알고 있었지만 기본적으로는 정체를 감추고 살아가는 사람인데 그 정도 재력이 있을 줄은 몰랐으니까. 가장 빠른 직항 1등석을 아무렇지도 않게 사버리더니 라라에게도 티켓 한 장 던져주기까지 할 정도였음. 어차피 자기들은 인터뷰 안 할거니까 경비처리 못할거 아니냐고 하면서. 라라는 물론 그걸 거절할 입장이 못 되었지만.

굳이 필요한 게 아니면 라라도 말을 걸지 않았고 캐리도 혼자서 생각에만 잠겨 있었음. 라라가 찾아냈다는 흡혈박쥐 수인으로 예상되는 남자를 그녀는 본 적이 있었음. 예전에 단 한 번. 휴의 집에 예고 없이 들렸을 때. 그는 휴에게 뭔가를 다그치고 있었고 보통 체구에 얼핏 보면 선하다 못해 유약한 인상이었지만 풍기는 인상이나 분위기, 특히 바로 곁을 홱 하고 지나쳐 갈 적에 훅 끼쳐오는 날선 느낌이 섬뜩한 남자였음. 휴도 그가 누구인지, 어떤 관계인지 설명하지 않았고 캐리도 묻지 않고 넘어간 일이었음. 어차피 리처드를 그냥 두면 저대로 깨어나지 못하고 죽을것 같았음. 휴보다도 오래 살았다면, 지금쯤 거의 500년은 살았을 텐데 뭔가 방법을 알지 않을까 싶었음. 없다고 해도, 그런 방법 따위는 없다고 해도 그래도 확률은 이러는 편이 더 나으니까.

* * *

두 사람은 차에 탄지 세 시간 반이 지나서야 벨파스트 외곽의 한적한 마을에 도착함. 캐리는 사실 라라를 호텔에 떼놓고 혼자서 오고 싶었지만 역시 어림도 없는 일이었음. 라라는 누가 기자 아니랄까봐 빈틈없이 굴었고, 밤중에 라라가 자는 동안 그녀의 수첩이나 짐을 아무리 뒤져도 상대방의 이름(현재 쓰고 있는 가명)도 주소도 한 줄도 나오질 않았음. 결국 캐리는 얌전히 라라를 따가 오는 수밖에 없었는데 만일 그가 마이클이나 휴처럼 인간에게 치명상을 입힐 수 있을만한 수인이라면 (흡혈박쥐 수인이라는 라라의 예상을 완전히 믿지는 않았으니까) 라라가 자길 협박해서 끌고 왔다고 말하곤 없애버리는 건 어떨까 하는 생각을 하고 있었음. 물론 그 생각도 간파당했는지 라라는 차에서 내리면서 이렇게 말했지만.

“같은 수인인 걸 이용해서 날 제거할 생각이면 그만둬요. 나도 그냥 온 거 아니니까.”

“너 죽이는 건 나 혼자서도 할 수 있거든.”

반쯤은 허세였음. 뭐 꼭 불가능할 것도 아니었으니까. 단지 새 형태로는… 휴처럼 매 수인이면 몰라도 나이팅게일에게는 좀 역부족을 거였음. 하지만 라라는 캐리의 동물형이 뭔지 알지 못했고 캐리는 알려줄 생각이 조금도 없었음. 모든게 수상쩍고 미심쩍었음. 일단은 다른 수인을 만나기 위해 라라와 잠시 한편인듯 행동하는 것일 뿐 캐리는 라라를 적으로 생각했음. 애초에 리처드가 갑자기 저렇게 상태가 나빠진 것도 이 여자가 뭔가 한 건 아닌가 싶었으니까. 요즘은 매년 가을이면 아팠지만 저렇게 심각한 적은 없었음. 그리고 시기도 조금 빨랐음. 한 달 정도. 

캐리는 라라가 먼저 멈춰선 집 현관 앞에 나란히 섰음. 우편함에는 D. 몰로니 라는 이름이 적혀있었음. 안 그래도 적막한 시골 마을인데 홀로 외로이 떨어져있기까지 한 회갈색의 벽돌집. 크기는 크지 않았지만 그래도 이층집이긴 했음. 반지하처럼 보이는 창문도 있는걸로 봐서는 지하실도 있어보였음. 보일러실이거나. 

라라가 초인종을 눌렀지만 아무런 대답이 없었음. 빈 집인것처럼. 아니면 빈 집인 척 하는 것이거나. 라라는 안이 빈 집인 것 같냐고 묻는 듯이 캐리를 돌아보며 눈썹을 으쓱했지만 캐리는 그냥 라라를 차갑게 째려볼 뿐이었음. 사실은 자신도 감각으로 알 수 있었으면 좋겠지만, 나이팅게일 수인인 그녀는 뛰어난 시각과 청각은 가지고 있어도 후각은 인간이나 다름 없었음. 모든 창문에는 덧문이 닫혀 있었고 일단 귀에 들리는 바로는 정말로 빈 집이었으니 캐리는 팔짱을 끼고 뒤로 몇 걸음 물러났음.

“남의 사유지에서 뭐 하는-”

그 때 두 사람의 등 뒤에서 남자 목소리가 들려왔음. 그는 50여미터 쯤 떨어져 있었는데, 시대에는 꽤 동떨어진 옷 차림을 하고 있었지만 왠지 이 마을과 이 집에는 꼭 어울리는 모습이었음. 그는 흰색 린넨 셔츠에 황갈색 모직 조끼와 재킷, 바지를 입고 있었음. 빅토리아 시대까지는 아니어도 1910년대나 20년대에서 튀어나온 사람처럼 보였음. 하지만 그가 걸어오고 있는 그리 넓지 않은 흙길과 그 옆의 잡초가 무성한 돌담, 왼편으로 펼쳐지는 구릉지를 보면 묘하게 꼭 들어맞는 모양새이기도 했음. 머리카락은 연갈색이었고 눈동자도 갈색이었음. 체구는 작은 편이었지만 규칙적인 생활로 근육이 잘 잡힌 몸이라는게 겹겹이 몸을 감싼 옷 사이로도 확연히 보였음. 인상은 전체적으로 선이 둥글어서 선량하거나 유순해보일 수 있는 이목구비를 가지고 있었음에도 어딘가 날이 선 신경질적인 사람으로 보였음. 어쩌면 처음부터 대뜸 남의 사유지에서 뭐 하는거냐고 위협적으로 소리쳤기 때문일지도 몰랐지만. 

그는 라라와 캐리가 뒤를 돌아보자 곧장 캐리를 알아본 듯 말을 멈추고 왜 하필 지금이냐는 듯이 고개를 흔들고는 인상을 쓴 채 약간 더 빠른 걸음새로 다가와 그들 앞에 섰음. 캐리는 벌써 몇백년도 더 전의 일이었지만 눈 앞의 남자가 그때 휴의 집에서 스쳐봤던 그 수인이라는 걸 알아봤음. 똑같이 생긴 얼굴이었으니까. 그는 전혀 늙지 않는 것 같았음. B타입이니까 그럴 수도 있긴 하지만 정말 그때와 조금도 달라진게 없는 모습이었음. 달라진게 있다면 옷 정도. 그게 다 였음. 

“여기서 뭘 하는 거지.”

남자는 라라는 완전히 무시한 채 캐리에게 물었음. 캐리는 그가 자신의 이름을 알지만 라라를 의식해서 일부러 부르지 않은 거라는 느낌을 받았고 약간 희망이 생겼음. 

“도움이 필요해요.”

“도움? 무슨 도움?”

하지만 그는 반쯤 빈정대듯이 코웃음치며 되물었음. 캐리를 위아래로 훑어보고는 라라를 한 번 위협적으로 흘긋 바라보면서. 캐리는 자신이 잘못 짐작했나 하는 생각에 잠시 움츠러들었음. 휴에게도 굉장히 화를 내고 있었는데. …하긴 단지 B타입 수인이라고 해서 우호적이라거나 ‘우리 편’이라거나 하는 식으로 생각할 수는 없는거였음. 

“라라 펄버. 기자에요. 데미안 몰로니씨?”

“돌아가. 가라고 해줄 때 가는게 좋아.”

데미안은 그렇게 말하며 둘을 지나쳐 집으로 들어가버리려 했음. 하지만 라라가 그의 팔목을 붙잡았음. 데미안은 멈춰서긴 했지만 못 만질 걸 만졌다는 듯이 신경질적으로 옷을 툭툭 쳐내며 라라를 사납게 째려봤음. 당장 물어뜯기라도 할 듯이.

“당신이 흡혈박쥐 B타입 수인인 거 알아요. 기사 쓰려고 만나고 싶어했던 것도 맞아요. 하지만 지금은 그래서 온 게 아니에요.”

[리처드가 죽어가요.]

캐리는 라라와 한 패인것처럼 보이고 싶지도 않았고 스스로도 그렇게 여기지 않았음. 라라가 지금은 그래서 온 게 아니라고 말하는 것도 솔직히 탐탁치 않았음. 그녀가 리처드를 살리고 싶어하는 건, 결국 인터뷰를 해서 기사를 쓰고 싶은걸테니까. 그래서 캐리는 라라가 헬라어를 할 줄은 모를거라는데에 도박을 걸고 여기에 온 목적을 데미안에게 전했음. 데미안은 잠시 라라와 캐리를 번갈아보았음. 라라는 확실히 캐리의 말을 알아듣지 못했고 그건 둘의 관계를 간단하고도 명확하게 전달하는 거였음. 데미안은 다시 캐리 쪽을 향해 약간 돌아섰음. 여전히 무관심한 표정이었지만.

[그 늑대?]

[네.]

[그래서?]

[…방법이…있을 지도 모르니까…]

[왜 죽는건진 너도 알잖아.]

[수명이 다 한게 아니니까요.]

[상어가 죽는 것도 보지 않았나?]

[…]

[원래 그런 거야. 방법 같은 거 없어. 저거 데리고 꺼져.]

[다른 데로 떠나려는건가요?]

[내 일에 참견하지 마.]

[…좀 도와줄 수도 있잖아.]

[방법 같은 거 없다고.]

[어떤 상태인지 묻지도 않았잖아.]

[혼자 조용히 사는거 멋대로 찾아와서 들쑤시고서는 무례한 것도 정도가 있지. 누가 너더러 여기까지 오랬냐고. 기자 같은 거까지 달고 와서 뭐하자는 거야. 멋대로 방법이 있을거라고 생각하고 나한테 억지 부려봐야 달라지는 거 없어. 돌아가. 같은 수인이라고 내가 널 공격 안 할거라고 생각하지 마.]

화가 난 듯 몇 걸음 다가서기까지 하며 낮은 목소리로 위협적으로 으르렁대던 데미안이 갑자기 말을 멈추고 라라쪽으로 고개를 홱 돌렸음. 캐리도 그 소리를 들었기에 거의 동시에 고개를 돌렸고 데미안이 재빠르게 라라를 홱 밀치며 그녀의 코트 주머니에서 녹음기를 낚아채는 것을 보고 데미안에게 팔을 뻗었음. 그가 그걸로 멈추지 않을 거라는걸 알 수 있었으니까. 분명 라라는 동료기자 한 두명쯤에게 자신이 어디로 왜 가는지 상세히 알렸을 거였음. 하지만 캐리가 막는 것보다 데미안이 라라의 목을 조르는게 더 빨랐고 둘 중 그 누구도 그의 팔힘을 이길 수가 없었음. 캐리는 한순간 데미안의 눈이 새카맣게 변했던 것 같다는 생각이 들었음. 그 때 라라가 반대편 코트 주머니에서 전기충격기를 꺼냈고 상대방이 수인이 될 수 도 있다는 생각에 꽤 강하게 조정해놓은 전압 때문에 데미안은 지직 하는 전기충격기 소리와 함께 힘없이 쓰러졌는데, 전압이 상당히 강했던지 바닥에 미처 닿기도 전에 그는 동물형으로 형태가 변했음. 그의 옷이 부드러운 소리를 내며 바닥에 홀로 흘러내렸고 캐리와 라라는 잠시 당황한 채 둘 다 아무말 없이 서 있다가 라라가 조심스럽게 흰색 린넨셔츠 안쪽을 들추자 의식 없이 쓰러진 손바닥만한 흡혈박쥐가 드러났음. 

* * *

데미안은 다시 정신이 들었을 때 자기가 박쥐 형태이고 양 손(사실은 날개 끝의 손가락 중 엄지손가락이었지만)과 양 발목이 플라스틱 끈으로 단단히 묶여있다는 걸 알았음. 만일 멋대로 인간형으로 몸을 바꾸려고 했다간 플라스틱 끈이 찢어질린 없으니까 엄지 손가락은 그렇다치고 발목은 잘려나갈것 같았음. 그는 잠시 푸드덕 거리며 저항해보려 했지만 거의 50여년 만에, 아니 정확히는 55년만에 처음으로 다시 박쥐형태가 되니까 정신이 미끄러지는 것 같았음. 그는 인간형일때에 시력은 꽤 나쁘지 않아서 약간의 근시와 난시가 있는 정도로만 볼 수 있었지만 대체로는 원래 그가 세상을 보는대로, 여전히 뛰어난 후각과 청각, 그리고 인간형일때에도 여전히 사용할 수 있는 초음파로 세상을 보고 살 수밖에 없었는데 그래서 거의 자신을 유폐시키다시피 이런 외딴 곳에서 혼자만의 세계에서 살아가는 것이기도 했음. 

그는 흡혈박쥐였고, 피를 마시고 싶었으니까. 뛰어난 감각기관은 인간이 팔을 뻗으면 닿을 만한 거리에 닿을 정도가 되면 그에게 상처 같은 것이 없어도 살갗 아래로 뛰는 혈관의 냄새를 맡을 수 있을 정도였음.

그가 고립된 삶을 사는 것은 결국 자신을 보호하기 위한 거였음. 그는 인간형일 때에도 흡혈을 할 수 있었음. 아니, 사실 그의 식도나 소화체게는 피를 먹기 위해 만들어진 것이지 다른 음식은 먹을 수 없었음. 10년, 20년 혼자 외딴 곳에 틀어박혀서 다른 생물체라고는 야생동물 정도 밖에 없는 곳에서 그는 그냥 주스 같은 음료나 형편 없이 묽은 오트밀 같은 유동식을 먹으면서 살았음. 매일, 매 시간, 매 초마다 온 몸의 세포 하나 하나가 그에게 피를 마시라고 충동질해댔지만 그는 그냥 손을 덜덜 떨면서 견딜 뿐이었음. 흡혈은 그에게 단순한 음식을 넘어선 쾌락이었음. 하지만 그저 그 순간일 뿐이었음. 물론 일단 흡혈을 해버리면 적어도 또 10년, 20년 정도는 절제 따위는 없이 그냥 닥치는대로 피를 먹고 다녔지만 결국 미칠듯한 갈증이 일단 약간 가시고 나면 죄책감이 그를 찾아왔음. 당시에는 그냥 여흥 정도로만 느껴졌던 희생자들의 비명소리나, 울부짖음, 도망치려는 절박함 같은 것들이 그를 계속 따라붙었음. 살갗에 뜨겁게 새겨진 낙인처럼 벗겨지지도 지워지지도 않았고, 그는 남자, 여자, 어린아이, 노인 할 것 없이 자신이 고양이가 앞발로 쥐를 놀리듯 가지고 놀던 희생양들의 얼굴을 매일 아침, 매일 밤, 그리고 꿈 속에서 보았고 그러는 중에도 계속해서 자신을 충동질하는 피에 대한 갈망을 매 초 견뎌내기 위해 클립을 색색별로 나란히 세운다든지, 캡슐 알약 속의 조그만 가루 덩어리를 색색별로 나누어 갯수를 센다든지, 스피커의 구멍 하나 하나를 면봉으로 닦는다든지 하는 식의 강박적인 행동들로 자신의 주의를 다른 곳으로 돌려냈음. 

물론 그래봐야 결국 어느날인가는 항상 모든게 무너져버리곤 했지만 

언제나 어느날인가 ‘나쁜 데미안’이 되돌아왔음. 그가 억누르려고 하면 할 수록 더더욱 잔혹하고 비열한 모습으로 되돌아왔음. 그렇게 또 몇 십, 몇 백년을 본능에 모든 걸 맡긴 채 전 세계를 떠돌다보면 결국 ‘착한 데미안’이 다시 고개를 들었음. 또다시 죄책감이 조금씩 그의 마음을 적셨고 그는 자신이 죽인 얼굴들을 떠올려야했음. 그러면 그는 다시 이런 외딴 곳으로 돌아가 도저히 피할 수 없는 ‘나쁜 데미안’의 다음 차례가 돌아올 때까지 자신을 고립시켰음. 무고한 희생자들을 지키는 것이기도 했지만, 기본적으로는 자신을 지키는 거였음.

데미안은 55년만에 처음으로 박쥐 형태가 되자 이번엔 이렇게 모든게 무너지게 되는거라는 걸 알았음. 벌써 그 녀석이 이번에는 자기 차례라고 쏘삭거리고 있었음. 지금 말을 걸어봐야 캐리의 가청 주파수 범위에 초음파가 있을 것 같진 않았고, 들을 수 있다 해도 이미 밀물처럼 밀려오고 있는 그의 차례를 데미안은 거부할 수 없을거였음. 자신이 들어있는 상자가 덜컹거리는 정도와 냄새, 소리로 봐서는 저 둘은 이대로 자신을 상자에 넣은채 미국으로 돌아가는 것 같았음. 그는 코끝에 와닿는 다른 인간들의 냄새를 맡을 수 있었음. 공항. 인간들. 인파. 피… 피가 마시고 싶었음. 그는 55년간 계속 허기져있었으니까. 계속해서 목말라해야 했고 희생자들의 얼굴이 눈앞에 생생하게, 그들의 마지막 모습이 눈 앞에 생생하게 떠오르는 와중에도 피가 마시고 싶다는 생각을 멈출 수가 없었으니까.

‘거 봐. 넌 원래 이런 녀석이라니까. 어쩔 수 없어.’

그의 안에서 ‘나쁜 데미안’이 그를 비웃었음. 데미안은 눈을 꽉 감았지만 코끝에 와닿는 인간들의 냄새는 막을 수가 없었음. 그는 이대로 차례를 빼앗기면 무슨 일이 일어날 지 잘 알았음. 그는 흡혈에서 단순히 피만을 먹는게 아니었음. 그런 식이라면 동물의 피나, 아니면 혈액 팩으로도 할 수 있었을테니까. 그는 그 안에 들어있는 생명을 먹었고, 그건 흡혈대상이 생명을 내놓거나, 혹은 그에 상응하는 걸 내놓아야만 그가 그 피로 갈증을 채울 수 있다는 걸 의미했음. 

‘좋은 얘기잖아? 수명이 다 해서 죽는게 아니잖아? B타입 수인이라구. 얼마나 많은 생명력이 거기 들어있을 지 생각해보라구! 이런 걸 또 언제 먹겠어? 응? 후식으로 새도 있고 인간도 있고-’

‘닥쳐… 닥쳐 제발…’

‘데~미안. 도망칠 수 있을 줄 알았어? 응? 니가? 생각해봐. 여태껏 니가 나한테서 도망칠 수 있었던 적이 있었나? 55년이면 애도기간은 충분했어. 이젠 내 차례야. 피를 마실 때라고.’

데미안은 천천히 주도권이 다른 이에게 넘어가는 걸 느꼈음. 그가 마지막으로 한 생각은, 차라리 이번에는 영원히 자기 차례는 돌아오지 않았으면 좋겠다는 거였음.

* * *

리가 죽은 뒤로 리처드의 침대는 언제나 싱글 침대였음. 넓은 침대에서 혼자 아침에 일어나 옆 자리가 비어있는 걸 보기 싫었으니까. 그의 생활이 단조로운 패턴의 반복이었던 것은 그 밖의 일들에는 리를 떠올리게 하는게 너무 많았기 때문이었음. 리처드에게는 비록 5년처럼 느껴지긴 했어도 리와 보낸 50년은 온갖 것들에 그의 흔적을 남겨놓았음. 가끔씩 리처드는 머스크향의 입욕제 같은 것에 매달려 살아가는 자신이 너무 한심하기도 했음. 열지 않는 왼쪽 옷장 문 뒷편에 걸려있는 리의 코트와 스웨터, 가디건도. 일 년에 한 두번씩만 겨우 열어볼 용기가 생기는 앨범도. 매일 새벽 손가락 끝에 차갑게 와닿는 그의 비석도. 아무리 슬퍼해도 달라지는 건 없었으니까. 오히려 그와 보낸 시간 보다, 그를 잃은 뒤의 시간이 더 길어져 가고 있을 뿐이었음.

그는 사람들의 얼굴을 잘 보려 하지 않았음. 일부러 안경을 끼지 않고 다녔고, 늘 다니는 길만 다녔음. 시간이 얼마나 흘러가고 있는지 그는 알고 싶지 않았음. 어차피 리가 없는 하루라는 건 같았으니까. 그는 집에 와서야 책을 읽거나 청소를 할 때나, 일러스트 작업을 할 때에만 안경을 꼈음. 다양한 색으로 가득 차있는 선명한 세상을 처음 봤을 때를 떠올리면서. 그는 몇 시간이고 꼼짝않고 책상 앞에 앉아 일러스트를 그렸음. 그는 일러스트레이터로서의 자신의 커리어가 꽤 안정적인 건 단순히 자신이 마감을 어기는 적이 없어서라고 생각했음. 그는 자신이 예술을 한다거나 하는 식으로는 조금도 생각하지 않았음. 그냥 집중할 게 필요했고, 여러가지 색을 멍하니 보면서 숨죽여 선을 그리고 색을 칠하는건 꽤 그럴싸한 탈출구였음. 적어도 그리는 동안만은.

리처드는 왜 마이클이 바다로 돌아간다는 말을 했는지 알 것 같았음. 상어일 때는 감정이 훨씬 무뎌진다느니 하는 문제만이 아니었을거란 걸 리처드는 알 수 있었음. 육지에는 제임스를 떠올리는 것들 투성이였을테니까. 자신이 도심에 박혀 지내는 것도 사실 그런 이유였음. 차라리 늑대로 산속에라도 들어가 살면 낫지 않겠냐고 할 수도 있겠지만 리와 더 오랜 시간을 보낸 곳은 도심이 아니라 숲이었으니까. 지금도 새벽에 센트럴 파크에서 참새 같은 걸 쫓으며 정신없이 달리다 보면 자기도 모르게 ‘리?’ 하고 우두커니 멈춰서서 주변을 한 번 둘러보다가 리는 죽었고, 자신은 혼자 새벽 산책을 나온 거라는 걸 다시 깨달아야 했음. 손바닥 만한 공원에서도 그런데, 정말로 예전처럼 숲으로 돌아가 살면서 순록이나 버팔로 사냥을 하느라 날카로운 늑대의 감각에만 푹 빠졌다간 어떨지 뻔했음. 아마 하루에도 몇 번씩 리가 죽었다는 걸 잊어버리고 ‘리! 이거 봐!’하고 돌아보거나 꼬리를 흔들며 달려가다가 그가 죽었다는 걸 기억해야 할 거였음. 중환자실의 답답한 공기. 귓청을 아프게 찔러대는 기계음들. 산소 마스크 덕에 겨우 숨을 쉬는 리의 숨소리. 가느다랗게 마른 그의 손가락과, 하얗게 센 머리카락. 그리고 맞은편 유리창에 비치는… 조금도 변하지 않은 자신.

리가 죽었다는 걸 상기할 적마다 리처드는 그 순간을 다시 되살아야 했음. 기계음이 길게 삐-하는 소리를 내며 멈춘 순간. 위 아래로 선을 그리던 모니터가 끊임없이 평평한 직선만을 토해내고, 더 이상 그의 숨소리가 들리지 않았을 때. 여전히 자신을 보고 있는 눈동자에는 초점이 없고, 그렇게 잡고 있으면 수인의 생명력이 그에게 넘어가기라도 할것처럼 두 손으로 꼭 붙들고 있던 리의 손에서, 손가락 끝에 와닿는 리의 손목 부근에서 더 이상 두근거리는 심박이 느껴지지 않았을 때를. 나는 아직 너를 보낼 준비가 되지 않았다고, 하루만 더 있어달라고, 대답할 수 없는 사람에게 억지를 부리면서도 사실 알고 있었음. 하루가 아니라 1년이나 10년을 더 같이 있었다고 해도 자신은 준비가 될 수 없었을거라는 걸. 그가 아는 인간으로서의 삶에는 언제나 리가 있었으니까.

리처드는 지금 자신이 보는게 악몽이라는 걸 잘 알았음. 하지만 어떻게 하면 깰 수 있는지도 알 수가 없었고… … 꼭 악몽이라고 하기만도 어려웠음. 그가 세상을 똑바로 보지 못하고 지내는 건 리를 생각나게 하는 것들이 그에게 꼭 즐거운 기억만을 되살려주는게 아니기 때문이었음. 그 중에도 특히 그의 마지막 순간은 그가 책장에 꽂힌 앨범 커버조차 똑바로 보지 못하게 했음. 그렇기에 중환자실 침대 옆에 앉아 금방이라도 숨이 끊어질듯이 바싹 마른 리의 손을 잡고 규칙적으로 삑삑거리는 기계음들에 둘러싸여 앉아있는 꿈은 당연히 악몽이었음. 하지만… 리처드는 이게 그냥 꿈이고, 결국은 리는 이미 죽었고, 이건 그냥 기억이 만들어낸 환상이라는 걸 잘 알면서도 다시 한 번 리가 눈 앞에 있는 것 같아서 그 손을 놓지도, 꿈에서 깨려 할 수도 없었음. 손을 뻗어서 산소 마스크에 덮인 얼굴이지만 뺨을 매만지고, 헝클어진 하얀 머리카락을 정돈해주고 싶었지만 그는 꿈이 깰까봐, 아니면 기계음들이 다시 삐-하는 소리를 내고 리의 숨소리가 멎어버릴까봐 아무것도 하지 못했음. 잡은 손을 좀 더 꼭 잡는 것도 할 수 없었음. 조금이라도 잘못 움직이면 꿈이 깨어질것만 같아서. 비록 이런 순간이라도 꿈에서 리를 다시 보는게 그는 처음이었음. 언제나 텅빈 집안에 홀로 있거나, 끝없는 들판에서 혼자서 달리는 자신만을 볼 뿐이었음. 

그렇게 시간이 얼마나 흐르는지도 모르고 멍하니 앉아 리를 바라만 보고 있는데, 처음에는 잘 몰랐고, 나중에는 그냥 무시하려 했는데 어딘가로 자신이 빨려들어가는 것 같은 싸한 느낌이 들었음. 마치… 몸안의 모든게 어딘가 조그만한 구멍을 통해 휩쓸려가는 것 처럼. … 어딘가로… … 예를 들면 목이라든가… 

리처드는 그 순간 벌떡 일어났음. 리의 손이라고 생각 했던 것은 베갯잇이었고 그는 자신이 옆으로 웅크리고 누워있다는 걸 알았음. 1인용의 침대. … 하지만 리의 꿈이 끝나버렸다는 허탈감도 잠시 그는 누가 자기 목을 물어뜯고 있다는 걸 뒤늦게 자각했음. 누군가가, 생전 처음 맡아보는 냄새를 가진 남자가 자기 목에 단단하게 이를 박아넣어 물어뜯고 있었고 그는 자신의 감각들이 얼얼하고 몸이 잘 움직이지 않는게 피를 너무 많이 흘려서라는 걸 희미하게 깨달았음. 곧장 다시 정신을 잃었지만.


	6. Chapter 6

어딘가 유약해보이는 듯한 인간형도 인간형이었지만 동물형이 손바닥만한 박쥐였던 탓에 덮어놓고 약할 거라 생각했던 것과 정반대로 데미안을 리처드에게서 떼어놓는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었음. 눈은 흰자위까지 새카맣게 뒤덮이고 송곳니는 날카롭게 비어져나와있었음. 그는 캐리와 카야도 물어뜯을 듯이 달려들다가 라라가 가슴팍에 총을 쏘아도 꿈쩍도 안 하더니 머리에 맞고서야 뒤로 비틀거리며 물러나다가 눈이 다시 정상으로 돌아오더니 주저앉아 뒤로 기듯이 도망쳤음. 그는 자신의 입가를 혀로 핥고 손으로 쓱 닦아내고서는 눈앞의 피범벅이 된 광경이 자신이 한 짓이라는 걸 깨닫고 하얗게 겁에 질린 채 벌벌 떨며 구석으로 기어가 웅크리며 흐느꼈음. 

‘나쁜’ 데미안이 차례를 가져갔고, 입 안에는 늑대 수인의 피맛이 가득했음. 데미안은 자신이 또 피를 먹었고, 누군가를 또 해쳤다는 사실에 손을 바들 바들 떨며 웅크렸음. 이래서 항상 숨어서 살고 있었는데. 왜. 왜 나를 여기로 데리고 온 거냐고 소리치고 싶었지만 언제나 그렇듯이 ‘나쁜’ 데미안의 기억도 그는 가지고 있어서 자신이 얼마나 악마같은 화술로 캐리를 뒤흔들었는지 한 마디 한 마디 전부 기억하고 있었음. 그는 캐리의 혼자가 될 것 같은 외로움과 불안감을 알아보았음. 모를 수가 없는 거였음. 그도 수인이고 캐리보다 훨씬 오랜 시간을 살아왔으니까. 데미안은 그냥 어쩔 수 없는 것이고, 자신이 도울 수 없는거니까 저리 가라고 하고 말았지만 ‘나쁜’ 데미안은 그걸 교묘하게 이용해먹었음. 리처드를 죽지 않게 해줄 수 있다고. 천 년이나 살았는데, 그깟 편법 하나 모르겠냐고. 혼자가 될 지도 모른다는 두려움을 쏘삭거려 이기적인 욕망과 양심 사이에서 아슬아슬하게 줄타기 하고 있던 캐리를 한쪽으로 밀어넣어버렸음. 그녀는 돌변한 자신의 태도를 ‘어차피 여기까지 온 거 어쩔 수 없지’ 하는 체념으로 착각했고 네 외로움을 다 이해한다는 듯한 표정과 목소리에 넘어가버렸음. 

‘사실은 너도 먹고 싶었잖아. 발뺌하기는.’

‘나쁜’ 데미안이 머릿속에서 비아냥거리는 소리에 데미안은 머리를 꽉 움켜쥐었음. 

‘청승 떨기는. 어차피 너랑 나랑 같은 사람인거 모르냐? 응? 당연히 넌 나한테서 도망 못 쳐.’

“…그만해…”

‘그렇게 피가 먹기 싫었으면, 죽었으면 됐잖아? 왜 안 죽고 있는데? 너도 피가 먹고 싶은거 아냐. 야. 그렇게 멍청히 있지 말고 일어나. 새에 여우에… 먹을 거 많다구. 아직도 피맛 나잖아 입에서? 응? 한 번만 더 먹어봐. 늑대 피도 맛있었잖아.’

“…제발 닥쳐… 그만해… 그만…”

그는 고개를 돌려 리처드를 바라볼 용기도 나질 않았음. 수인이니까 잘 하면 살 수 있지 않을까 싶어서 자기가 피를 얼마나 먹었는지 기억을 더듬어보려다가도 그는 순간 입안에 남아있는 끈적이는 피의 달큰한 내음에 정신이 날아갈 것 같아 헛구역질을 하며 자기 팔을 물어뜯어 씁쓸하고 비릿한, 역겨운 자기 피 맛을 입안에 흘려보내며 정신을 차리려 애썼음. 나쁜 데미안이 다시 튀어나오게 하고 싶지 않았음. 물론 리처드를 볼 용기는 없었지만… 지금껏 그가 죽지도 못하고 계속 구석에 처박혀서 몇십년 주기로 피를 먹었다가 자책하다가를 반복하며 살아온 것도 그게 무서워서였음. 죽으면 그냥 벌레먹이로 끝이라면 좋겠지만, 아닐 수도 있으니까. 그는 자신의 희생자들을 마주할 용기가 없었음. 자신이 죽인 그 수많은 얼굴들을 매일 아침, 저녁, 그리고 밤새도록 악몽처럼 마주하고 살아가는 것조차 미칠것 같은데. 그래서 그는 빌리가 라라의 총을 자신에게 겨눈채 다가왔을 때 그 총구를 보고도 말해줄 수가 없었음. 금속은 소용 없다는 걸. 자신을 죽이려면 나무 말뚝으로 심장을 찔러야 한다는 걸. 

그는 그저 힘없이 눈물젖은 얼굴로 빌리를 올려다보며 속삭였음.

“날 묶어. 빨리. 무슨 말을 해도 절대 풀어주지 마.”

* * *

“더 세게 찔러.”

좁다란 보일러실 구석의 래디에이터 파이프에 수갑 채워진 채 웅크리고 앉아 시선을 떨구고 있던 데미안이 중얼거리듯이 말했음. 카야는 문가에 서서 총을 겨누고 있고 빌리는 그가 지시하는대로 그의 오른쪽 등과 어깨에 가시 와이어를 휘감은 체인을 살갗에 찔러넣듯이 휘감고 있었음. 이렇게 해두면 박쥐형으로 몸을 바꾼다 한들 날개를 움직일 수가 없어서 도망칠 수 없었음. 

그는 차마 리처드가 죽었냐고 물어볼 수가 없었음. 자기가 피를 얼마나 먹었나 가늠해보려는 것도 할 수가 없어서 짐작하기도 힘들었음. 그는 턱을 가늘게 떨다가 문득 자기 입안에 여전히 피맛이 남아있는 걸 깨닫고는 눈은 계속 바닥을 쳐다보는채로 고개를 약간 빌리 쪽으로 돌려 물었음.

“물 한 잔만 가져다 줘.”

빌리는 그의 어깨에 가시 와이어를 촘촘히 찔러넣던 손길을 멈췄음. 솔직히 그가 하는 말을 그녀는 한 가지도 믿을 수가 없었음. 이렇게 해두면 정말로 안전한 것인지도 의심스러웠으니까. 그래서 창문 하나 없고 손바닥만한 환풍구 밖에 없는 보일러실에 그를 가두기로 한 거였고, 손바닥만한 환풍구도 못질을 해서 막아버렸고 이 방은 아예 쇠사슬로 걸어잠궈버릴 생각이었음. 총으로도 죽질 않으니까. 

“입에 피맛이 남아있어서 그래.”

데미안은 빌리가 자신의 모든 말들을 불신하는 게 당연하다는 듯이 체념한 목소리로 설명을 덧붙였음. 안 믿어줘도 어쩔 수 없지만. 빌리가 잠시 자신을 탐색하듯이 훑어보다가 말없이 계속해서 팔을 묶는 작업을 계속하자 데미안은 알겠다는 듯이 고개를 약간 끄덕이고는 다시 고개를 돌렸음. 불평 같은 건 할 수 없었음. 자기가 무슨 말을 할 수 있겠냐 싶었으니까. 아무리 ‘나쁜’ 데미안 짓이라고 해도… 사실은 그것도 자신이었음. 그냥… 그렇게 자신이 저항할 수 없는 ‘나쁜’ 데미안과 진짜 자기 자신으로 존재를 구분해놓는 편이 죄책감을 감당하기 좀 더 수월해서 언젠가부터… 아마 한 700년 쯤 전부터 시작한 일인것 같았음. 

데미안은 불을 켜 달라거나, 누구라도 곁에 있어달라고 부탁하고 싶었지만 그저 바닥을 멍하니 바라보며 오른 팔이나 등 근육을 조금씩 움직일 때마다 살갗에 따갑게 파고드는 가시 와이어의 감촉에만 집중하려 애쓰며 속으로 천천히 숫자를 셌음. 어떻게든 집중할 일을 만들어내야 했으니까. 그래야 이 어둠 속에서 혼자 사슬에 묶인 채 눈앞에 하나 둘씩 떠오르는 희생자들의 얼굴과, 비명 소리를 견뎌낼 수 있었고, 이 와중에도 피를 먹자고, 이깟 사슬 따위 끊어던지고 나가서 피를 먹자고 자기를 살살 꼬드기는 ‘나쁜’ 데미안을 무시할 수 있었음.

* * *

 

카야는 보일러실 문이 닫히는 걸 보면서 저렇게 둬도 되나 하고 생각했음. 물론 그가 눈이 새카맣게 변한 채 기다란 송곳니로 리처드의 목을 물어뜯어 피를 마시고 있었던 걸 직접 목격하긴 했지만 적어도 지금 저렇게 스스로 기어들어가듯이 꽁꽁 묶여있는 남자는 그와는 동일인인것 같지가 않았음. 한동안 문 앞에 가만히 서 있으려니까 어느새 부엌에서는 빌리와 라라가 싸우는 소리가 들렸음. 빌리는 처음부터 데미안을 좋아하지 않았으니까. 빌리는 갑자기 자신들 삶에 끼어들어 문제를 일으켰다고 라라를 비난했고 라라는 결국 우리 전부 다 그에게 속아넘어갔고, 가장 중요한 결정을 한 건 캐리였지 않냐고 반박했음. 사실상 자기는 여기에선 이방인이나 다름 없으니까 결정권 같은데에선 뒷전으로 밀려있었다고. 캐리는 방에서 리처드에게 수혈해주고 있었고. 

카야는 부엌에서 두 사람이 그냥 언쟁을 벌이게 내버려두고 조용히 방으로 향했음. 리처드의 침실은 피로 엉망이 되어서 예전에 자신이 쓰던 침실로 옮겨 눕혀진 리처드를 문가에서 바라보다가 카야는 천천히 방안으로 걸어들어갔음. 모든게 자신이 쓰던 시절 그대로였음. 십대 사춘기 소녀 취향 이불 커버도, 벽에 다닥다닥 붙은 포스터들도, 커튼 쪽에 달려있는 비즈 발 마저도. 그 한가운데에 창백하게 변한 리처드가 누워있었음. 몇 번인가 늑대형과 인간형을 오가다가 인간형으로 고정된 것 같았음. 옆에 앉아 침대에 엎드리듯 누워있던 캐리가 조용히 몸을 일으켜 앉았음. 그녀의 한쪽 팔에는 나비리본 바늘이 꽂혀 있어서 실리콘 관을 타고 흘러나온 피가 리처드에게 수혈되고 있었음.

“마이클도 그랬어. 결국엔 인간형이더라. 이쯤이면 인간으로 쳐줘도 되는거 아닌가?”

캐리는 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸음. 카야는 캐리가 외로워하거나, 불안해하고 있다는 걸 어렴풋이 짐작하고 있었음. 사실 그녀도 공감하는 감정이었으니까. 세 수인 중에 가장 어린 카야는 아주 오래 전부터, 빌리도 떠나고, 리처드도, 캐리도 떠나면 그땐 혼자서 어떻게 살아가야 할까 하는 생각을 하곤 했음. 결론은 언제나… 그냥 이대로 영원히 있었으면 좋겠다 하는 어린애 투정밖엔 되질 않았지만. 데미안이 리처드가 죽지 않게 할 수 있다고 했을 때, 빌리가 ‘사실이기엔 너무 좋기만 한 이야기 아니냐’고 의심스러워 했을 때에도, 데미안이 의외로 아무렇지도 않게 고개를 끄덕이며 ‘대가가 없진 않을거’라고, ‘어떤 대가일지는 확인해봐야 알겠지만’ 이라고 말했을 때에도 솔직히 마음 한 구석에서는 그 대가가 뭐든간에… 리처드가 죽지만 않았으면 좋겠다는 생각도 있었음. 어떻게든 살아만 있으면 세상에 나 하나만 똑 떨어져 있다는 두려움은 없어질 수 있을 것 같아서. 자신을 도와줄만한 이유라고는 같은 B타입 수인이라는 것뿐이고 도울 의무는 더더군다나 없는 리처드가 연구실에 끌려갈 뻔한 자신을 구해주고, 가족 같은 것도 가지게 해줬는데. 그런데도 그가 어떻게 되든 말든 나 혼자 남는 건 너무 무서우니까 그가 어떻게든 죽지만 않았으면 좋겠다는 생각을 한 거였음. 아마 캐리도, 그런 생각이었겠지.

“벌 받았나봐요 우리.”

카야는 거즈나 탈지면 같은 것들을 두껍게 댄 채 붕대로 단단히 고정시킨 리처드의 왼쪽 목 옆부근을 바라보았음. 두껍게 감아놓은 붕대로도 피가 배어나오고 있었음. 수인이 재생력이 좋기는 하지만 이런 경우에도 괜찮을 지는 알 수가 없었음. 

“다시 일어날까?”

캐리가 창백한 리처드의 얼굴을 내려다보며 중얼거렸음. 카야도 그 문제는 답을 알지 못했음. 아마 보일러실에 갇혀있는 데미안도 그건 모를테지 싶었음. 

* * *

보일러실 문이 다시 열린 건 거의 세 달 만이었음. 그 동안 카야는 (사실은 카야 뿐만이 아니라 집안의 거의 모든 사람들이) 종종 데미안이 울부짖는 소리를 들었음. 그건 때로는 자신을 지금 이렇게 묶고 가둬둔 사람들을 비난하는 고함이었고, 당장 문을 열고 사슬을 풀지 못하겠냐고 협박하는 외침이기도 했음. 때로는, 이유는 알 수 없지만 라틴어 고전 구절이나 아주 긴 서사시 같은 걸 미친 사람처럼 단조로운 어조로 울먹이듯이 읊기도 했음. 실낙원이나, 호메로스 같은 것을. 때로는, 대체로 새벽녘에 흐느끼는 소리가 들리기도 했음. 집안 사람들은 다들 그 소리를 무시했지만 카야는 종종 보일러실 문 앞에 가만히 앉아 그 소리를 듣곤 했음. 데미안이 귀신같이 카야가 곁에 온 걸 알고 악마처럼 지독하게도 유창한 화술로 자기를 여기서 꺼내달라고 현혹시키려 들면 곧장 일어나서 가버렸지만. 하지만 때로는 데미안은 흐느끼는 목소리로 한없이 사과하면서 늑대는 죽었느냐고 묻곤 했음. 그 역시도 카야는 아무런 대답도 하지 않았지만.

리처드는 두 달 만에 다시 깨어났음. 하지만 그는 예전같지 않았음. 조금도. 결국 그들은 데미안을 데리고 오는 수밖에 없었음. 세 달 만에 보일러실 문이 열렸을 때, 데미안은 여전히 인간형이었음, 그는 박쥐형태로 변하지 않기 위해 계속해서 자기 오른쪽 어깨를 움찔거리며 가시 와이어가 자기 어깨와 등을 아프게 찔러대도록 만들고 있었음. 아무리 그래도 종종 ‘나쁜’ 데미안이 도로 튀어나와 자기를 풀어내라며 고함지르거나 문앞에 앉아있는 카야를 현혹하려는 건 막을 수 없었지만. 그래도 그는 박쥐 형태로는 변하지 않으려고 했음. 박쥐일때의 그는 완벽하게 ‘피가 마시고 싶다’는 생각 외에는 아무런 생각도 하지 못하는 흡혈박쥐 본연의 모습으로 돌아가게 되어있었으니까. 어차피 수인의 재생력 덕에, 그리고 이유는 알 수 없지만 그의 재생력은 그 어떤 이들보다도 강력해서 아무리 체인에 휘감았어도 가시 와이어가 낸 상처 쯤은 거의 곧장 아물었음. 

강렬한 불빛이 세 달 만에 눈을 찌르자 데미안은 눈을 질끈 감았음. 빌리는 피가 흘렀다가 마르고, 갈라지고, 그 위에 다시 피가 흐르고, 마르기를 반복해서 겹겹이 쌓인 피딱지가 내려앉은 데미안의 오른쪽 어깨를 내려다봤음. 데미안은 무릎을 끌어안고 앉아있었고 빛이 견디기 힘든지 눈을 감는 것도 모자라 곧 무릎에 두 눈을 꾹 내리누르듯이 얼굴을 묻더니 갈라지고 잠긴 목소리로 웅얼거리듯이 말했음.

“날 내버려 둬. 몇 년 이렇게 둬도 안 죽을테니까. 난 아직 안전하지 않아.”

머릿속으로는 곧장 ‘아직? 넌 언제나 안전하지 않잖아!’ 하는 생각이 떠올랐지만 데미안은 그냥 더 깊숙히 고개를 처박기만 하고 굳이 그것까지 자기 입으로 말하진 않았음. 자긴 그냥… 죽는게 무서웠고, 그래서 천년이 넘게 빙글빙글 쳇바퀴 돌듯 나쁜 데미안과 착한 데미안을 오고가며 죽음으로부터 도망치고 있었음. 생각해보자면 지금 당장이라도 죽는게 앞으로 자기가 결국에는 죽이고 말 숱한 사람들을 구하는 길인데도, 그는 그렇게 할 용기가 없었음. 어디로 숨어도, 무슨 짓을 해도 나쁜 데미안은 결국 언제나 돌아왔는데도, 그는 그럴 용기가 나질 않았음. 매번 더욱 잔혹하고 악랄하고 영악해져서 돌아오는데도, 오히려 주기를 거듭하면 할 수록 자신이 죽인 사람들을 마주하게 될까봐 죽는게 더더욱 무서워지기만 했음.

“나도 당신 꺼내기 싫어요. 하지만 리처드가… … 조금도 예전같지 않아요.”

데미안은 그 말을 듣는 순간 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알았음. 그래서 ‘죽이지 않았어! 내가 늑대를 죽이지 않았어!’ 하고 기뻐하는게 가장 먼저인 자신이 이래도 ‘착한’ 데미안이라고 부를 수 있는걸까 하는 자조적인 생각에 씁쓸해졌음. 그는 여전히 팔에 가시 와이어와 체인을 휘감은 채로 다시 수갑을 차고 세 달 만에 보일러실 밖을 나섰음. 그는 피를 다시 끊으려면 적어도 6개월은 묶여있어야 한다는 걸 잘 알고 있었고, 수갑 같은 거야 나쁜 데미안이 광분하면 손목을 잘라서라도 벗어낼거란 것도 잘 알았음. 하지만 그는 빌리에게 아무 말도 하지 않았음. 총과 칼을 지니고 있는 걸 알면서도 자기를 죽이려면 금속은 소용 없고 나무 말뚝으로 심장을 찌르는 것 말곤 방도가 없다는 말도 하지 않았음. 이럴 때마다 그는 나쁜 데미안이 자주 속삭이는 말이 절로 떠올라 이미 다 사라졌다고 생각했던 자신의 인간성이 또다시 까맣게 바스라져가는 걸 느꼈음. ‘나쁜 데미안이라고? 웃기지 마. 어차피 우린 한 사람이잖아?’

데미안은 사실 시력은 그냥 물체의 대략적인 윤곽과 색, 움직임을 알아볼 정도밖에 되지 않았음. 박쥐 형태일때는 빛의 세기 정도밖에 구분하지 못하는 것에 비하면 굉장한 일이었고, 그는 다른 이들과 같은 시력을 가져본 적도 없으니 딱히 답답할 일도 없었지만. 그는 후각이나 청각, 특히 초음파를 이용해서 세상을 생생히 보고 있었음. 미세한 표정 변화 라든지 입체적이지 않은 것들, 인쇄물이라든지 하는 건 읽을 수가 없었지만. 사실 굳이 방에 들어갈 필요도 없었음. 보일러실에서 묶인채로 빌리에게 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지 그는 말해줄 수 있었지만, 굳이 리처드를 보러 간 건… 데미안은 문가에 섰을 때에야 자신이 그렇게 한 이유를 깨달았음. 또다시 피를 먹으려는 것도 아니었고 자신에게 속아넘어간 캐리를 비웃으려는 것도 아니었음 

그는 나쁜 데미안이 남들의 슬픔을 비웃으려는게 아니라면, 자신이 저지른 짓을 대면하는게, 죄책감을 느끼고 남들이 힐난하는 걸 듣는 게 차라리 마음이 편해져서, 그래서 자신이 휩쓴 현장으로 되돌아가서 상황을 직접 확인하곤 하는 거라 생각했었음. 하지만 그게 아니라는 걸 그는 처음으로 깨달았음. 겁에 질린채 침대 한쪽 구석에서 잔뜩 사람들을 경계하고 있는 리처드를 봤을 때, 그가 공격적으로 굴면서 수시로 늑대로 변해서 상대방을 위협하는 걸 봤을 때, 곧장 데미안의 마음 속에는 뜨겁게 저린 느낌이 번져갔음. 그는 이게 죄책감이나 후회, 회한 같은 거라는 걸 잘 알았고… 이게 자신이 스스로가 인간임을 느낄 수 있는 유일한 마지막 감정이라는 걸 알았음. 자신이 왜 굳이 리처드를 직접 확인하고 싶어했는지는 이런 이유였음. 자신이 아직도 인간이라는 걸, 아직도 구원받을 가능성이 남아있는 쓰레기라는 걸 확인받고 싶어서. ‘결국 항상 내 생각 뿐인건가…’하고 데미안은 생각했음.

“뇌 손상이야. 내가 피를 거의 다 먹었으니까. 뇌에 산소가 공급이 안 됐어. 움직이는 걸로 봐선 눈이 안 보이는 것 같네. 청각도… 보통 인간 정도. 원래는 내 초음파를 들을 수 있어야 하는데. … 나머진 휴한테 물어봐. 수인이면 조금 다르겠지만 실험 데이터는 휴가 가지고 있으니까.”

데미안은 곧장 다시 돌아서서 제 발로 보일러실로 향하다가 우두커니 멈춰섰음. …휴가 죽었던가? 그는 잠시 멍하니 서서 생각에 잠겼음. 거진 정신분열인채로 천년쯤 살다 보면 기억이 어지러워지곤 했음. 그는 휴가 죽었다는 걸 기억해내고는 고개를 반쯤 뒤로 돌리고 덧붙였음.

“…미안. 휴는 죽었지. 잊고 있었어.”

* * *

데미안은 다시 보일러실로 돌아가는 대신 다른 방에 갇혔음. 실험 데이터가 무슨 뜻인지 같은 걸 물어도 그는 그냥 엠보싱 처리가 된 크림색 실크 벽지의 올록볼록한 격자무늬를 손끝으로 더듬으며 세느라 입술을 달싹일 뿐이었음. 그는 여전히 자신을 묶어 놓으라고 부탁인지 협박인지 애매한 요구를 했고 자신이 팔이나 고개를 자유롭게 움직이지 못하도록 구속당하고 나서야 한결 안심하는 것 같았음. 벽지의 격자무늬 갯수를 세느라 왼팔을 조금씩 움직일 적마다 와이어의 가시가 살갗을 파고들어 금방 또 아물 상처를 냈음. 데미안은 차라리 그게 좋았음. 계속해서 방안에 풍기는 자신의 피냄새가 진정효과를 가져왔으니까. 데미안의 혀에 타인의 피는 마지막 한 방울까지도 긁어모으듯 핥아 먹고 싶은 달큰한 마약이었지만 자신의 피 만큼은 비릿하고, 구역질나는 썩은 포도주 같은 맛이었음. 그는 이 문제에 대해 여러가지로 오랜시간 고민해봤었는데, 아마 에리직톤 꼴이 나지 않게 하려고 신이 그렇게 만든거든지 아니면… 자신에게는 생명이랄게 남아있지 않아서 이런 거든지. 둘 중 하나여야 했지만 사실 어느쪽도 허점이 없진 않아서 그는 그냥 그런채로 그 문제를 내버려두었음. 

그는 가끔씩, 몸이 한계를 느껴서 박쥐형으로 변하려고 하는 걸 막기 위해 벽지의 격자무늬를 세던 걸 그만두고 한쪽 구석에 주저앉아 자신의 귀 뒤, 목과 연결되는 움푹 패인 선 부근의 살점을 잡아 뜯곤 했음. 어쩌다 보니 경험상 알게 된 사실인데, 사람형일때도 공격 당하면 딱히 좋은 부근은 아니지만 박쥐형일때 더 치명적인 부근이어서 그곳을 다치면 몸이 변하지 않았음. 데미안은 자신이 이 새로운 방에 틀어박힌 지 얼마나 되었는지 알지 못했지만 그 날은 또다시 세 달 정도가 흐른 뒤였음. 나쁜 데미안이 바깥으로 뛰쳐나오기를 어느 정도 포기했는지 피를 마시고 싶다는 갈증이 한결 잠잠해진 참이었음. 그래봤자 언제나 배가 고팠지만… 데미안은 처음으로 방안을 또렷한 정신으로 둘러보았고 맞은 편 문가에 캐리가 의자에 앉아있다는 걸 깨달았음. 그는 자신이 캐리에게 정말 잔인한 짓을 했다는 걸 잘 알고 있었음. 나쁜 데미안은 사람들의 마음을 들쑤셔 뒤흔드는 데에는 정말 일가견이 있었으니까. 걱정하는 듯이 다정하게 건네는 위로의 말에는 독이 발라져 있고, 이해한다는 듯이 웃는 입에는 칼이 물려 있는 셈이었음. 

“네 잘못 아니야. 내가 널 이용했던거지.”

캐리는 한참동안 아무 대답이 없었음. 데미안은 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알 수 없어서 시선을 떨군채 잠자코 있었음. 어차피 시력이 좋지 않아서 표정을 확인하거나 할 길은 없었지만, 그는 자신의 초점이 약간 풀린듯이 멍한 시선을 받는게 소름끼칠 수 있다는 걸 잘 알고 있었음. 그는 단 한번도 인간 수준의 시력으로 세상을 본 적이 없어서 그게 정확히 어떤 느낌인지는 알 수 없었지만, 후각과 초음파, 그리고 빛과 색을 알아볼 정도의 시각으로만 이루어진 그의 세상에서도 소름끼치다 같은 감각은 존재했으니까.

“전혀 다른 사람 같아.”

캐리가 다시 입을 열었을 때, 데미안은 이게 리처드 얘기라는 걸 금방 알아들었음. 그것 외엔 어차피 둘이 나눌 대화랄것도 없었으니까.

“앞이 안 보여서 여기저기 부딪히니까, 하루종일 침대 구석에서 꼼짝도 하지 않아.”

“후각만으로는 주변 사물의 거리를 다 인지할 수 없으니까.”

“형태를 통제하는 법도 잊어버렸나봐. 다른 사람이 방에 들어가면 사납게 덤벼드는데, 그럴 때면 몸이 변해.”

“뇌손상이야. 포맷된 거나 다름 없어. 지적 수준도 낮아졌을 걸.무서우니까 덤벼드는 거고. 네가 알던 리처드 아미티지는 없어. 늑대 말을 해도 알아듣지 못할 거야.”

“왜 그렇게 잘 알고 있어?”

이번에는 데미안이 한참동안 아무 말이 없었음. 캐리는 아무런 반응도 없었지만, 데미안은 그녀가 자신의 대답을 기다리고 있다는 걸 알았음.

“우린 예전에 본 적이 있지.”

“휴의 집에서. 당신이 휴에게 뭔가 화를 내고 있었어.”

“그래.”

“그게 실험 데이터 얘기야?”

“…휴는 내 흡혈이 대상에게 어떤 영향을 미치는지 알고 싶어했어. 정신적으로든 육체적으로든. 나쁜 데미안에게는 그냥 재밌는 게임 같은 제안이었겠지.”

“나쁜 데미안? 당신이 이중인격인건 알아. 정신분열이든 뭐든간에.”

“…그것도 그냥 나야. 그렇게 분리해서 생각하면 기분이 좀 나아지니까 그러는거지.”

“내가 아는 휴는 그런 사람이-”

“닥터 제임스 윌슨. 췌장암으로 죽었지.”

“…무슨 뜻이야?”

“휴는 내 흡혈이, 대상의 정신과 신체에 어떤 영향을 주는지를-”

“윌슨 때문에? 네가 흡혈해주면 암이 낫기라도 할까봐?”

“…그렇게 터무니없는 발상은 아니었어… 대상이 인간이어서 그런거지, 예전에 다른 수인을… 그래, 내가 다른 수인을 리처드처럼 만든 적이 있어. 그땐 그게 내가 그녀석의 신체를 리셋시킨건지, 뇌손상으로 뇌만 리셋된건지 알 수가 없었던거고. … 어차피 인간 대상으로 실험은 전부 실패했어. 수인만한 회복력이 없으면 과다출혈로 죽게 마련이니까. 수혈을 하거나 흡혈량을 줄여도 뇌손상만 왔을 뿐이야. … 결국 제임스 윌슨은 죽고, 휴는 현실을 깨달았고, 나는 피맛들린 미친 놈이었으니까 휴가 오마흐의 폐광에 가두고 떠나버린거고. 네가 본 나는 40년쯤 뒤에, 결국 탈출해서 휴를 찾아낸 나였던거고.”

캐리는 다시 한참동안 말이 없었음. 데미안은 자신이 아직도 휴가 오마흐의 폐광 깊숙한 곳에 자신을 가둬버리고 간 것에 화가 나 있었다는 걸 새삼 깨닫고는, 이미 죽어서 항변도 못 하는 사람을 상대로 자기가 너무 일방적인 이야기만 했다는 생각이 들어 다시 입을 열었음. 

“…휴가 그렇게 이기적이거나 잔인한 사람이었던 게 아니야. 나 역시도 피를 먹고 싶으니까 그를 이용한 셈이기도 하니까. …그리고 굳이 크리켓 경기라도 하듯이 서로 점수 기록 경쟁을 하자면 내가 한 짓이 적어도 200점은 더 많은 거야. …그러니까 휴에게 그렇게 배신감 느낄 필요는 없어.”


	7. Chapter 7

계속 한 사람이 주는게 나을 것 같아서 리처드의 식사는 항상 카야가 챙겨주고 있었지만 반년이 다 되도록 진전은 전혀 없었음. 그래도 이제는 방에 들어오기만 하면 덤벼들거나 하는 정도는 아니었지만 여전히 리처드 본인이 생각하기에 필요 이상으로 가까이 다가오는 것 같으면 낮게 으르렁대면서 덤벼들려고 했음. 카야는 동물적인 감각으로 리처드가 자신을 경계하는게 두려움 때문이라는 걸 알아봤음. 한손에 쥘만큼 조그만한 사막여우를 상대로 겁을 집어먹고 한껏 으르렁대는 늑대라니, 왜 이렇게 된 건지 이해할 수 없었지만… 

예전에 리처드는 간이나 양념을 하지 않은 음식을 선호했다 뿐이지 꽤 다양한 음식을 먹었었음. 물론 매끼 생고기가 식단에 들어있었고, 그가 ‘풀’이라고 부르는 몇몇 야채류 음식은 입에 넣을 적마다 질색하는 표정이긴 했지만 어쨌든 자신의 인간형 몸은 고기만으로는 지탱되지 않는 걸 알고 있었기 때문에 다른 것도 먹긴 했음. 하지만 이제는 전혀 아니어서 그들은 고기에 다른 비타민이나 영양제를 집어넣어 먹게 해야 했음. 물론 그것도 처음에는 이건 고기이긴 하지만 먹을 수 없는 수상쩍은 음식!이라고 생각했는지 한참 킁킁거리더니 혀만 살짝 대보고는 이주 가까이 물조차도 입에 대질 않았었지만.

달라지지 않은게 한 가지 있다면 여전히 닭고기를 가장 좋아한다는 것 정도였음.

나머지는 모든게 전혀 다른 사람이었음. ...사람이라고 아직 부를 수 있다면의 이야기지만. 말이라도 통할 수 있으면 훨씬 나을텐데, 리처드는 늑대 말도 이제 알아듣지 못했음. 그렇다고 말을 가르칠 수 있는 상황도 아니었음. 1m 이내로 가까이 가려고 하면 덤벼들려고 하니까. 카야는 리 페이스를 사진으로만 봤지만, 캐리의 이야기나 라라가 가지고 있던 예전 자료들을 통해 리처드와 리 사이에 있었던 일들을 대부분 알고 있었음. 옐로스톤 국립공원에서 40년을 외톨이로 지내던 42번 늑대는 수인의 지적 능력과, 인간에 대한 호기심, 무리 생활을 하고 싶다는 욕구로 가득 차 있었고, 그가 완벽하게 인간처럼 사고 하는데에는 사실 1년도 걸리지 않았었음. 하지만 지금 이 방안에 이렇게 갇히다시피 지내고 있는 건 늑대의 말도 할 줄 모르고, 자신이 누구인지도, 여기가 어딘지도 전혀 인식하지 못하는 야생 동물이나 다름없었음. 그렇다고 해서 그에게 말을 거는 걸 그만두지는 않았지만.

“점심식사에요." 

카야는 1m 간격은 유지할 수 있을만큼 리처드의 침대에서 약간 떨어진 테이블에 쟁반을 내려놓고 문가의 소파에 앉아 자기 몫의 샌드위치를 베어물었음. 리처드가 혼자 이 방에서 아무런 상대도 없이 식사하게 하고 싶지 않았으니까. 리처드는 연구소 실험실에서 하루 세 끼 배급을 받아 먹는 실험용 동물인게 아니니까. 그가 두려움에 바짝 경계를 세우며 이 방안에 스스로 갇혀 지내는거지, 방문이 잠겼던 적은 한 번도 없으니까. 

카야가 늘 그러듯이 자기 음식을 먹으면서 혼잣말하듯이 이런 저런 이야기를 늘어놓는동안 리처드는 한동안 침대 한쪽 구석에 웅크리고 있다가 천천히 일어나 테이블로 다가갔음. 테이블은 바닥에 고정되어있었고 쟁반에 닭고기가 담긴 접시와 물잔이 놓여있으니까 후각으로도, 습관적인 감각으로도 쉽게 거리를 가늠할 수 있었음. 카야는 리처드가 그래도 일어나서 제대로 식사하는 걸 보고 속으로 안도했음. 오늘 리처드는 오전 내내 침대에서 지쳐 누워있었으니까. 아침에 캐리에게 덤벼들려고 해서 한차례 소동이 있었고, 그 과정에서 두세번 몸의 형태가 멋대로 변했었음. 사실 인간형에서 동물형으로 몸이 왔다갔다하는 건 스스로 통제하에 할때에도 웬만큼 익숙해진다 하더라도 근육이 뻣뻣하게 당기는 듯한 느낌이 들게 마련인데, 감정적이나 신체적으로 불안정해서 강제적으로 몸의 형태가 변하는 것일 때에는 훨씬 고통스러운 일이어서, 오늘 아침 같은 일이 있으면 리처드는 금세 지쳐서 축 늘어져 있곤 했음.

리처드는 늑대형일때가 턱 힘이라든지 이빨의 날카로움이라든지 하는 면에서 훨씬 고기를 먹기 수월했지만 자기가 형태를 통제할 수 있는게 아니니까 어쩔 수 없었음. 그냥 한입크기로 썰어져서 뼈는 미리 다 발라져있는 닭고기를 입에 넣고 얌전히 먹는 수밖에. 간혹 고기 안쪽에서 뭔가 오독하고 씹히는 맛이 나곤 했지만, 적어도 지금까지 그가 알기로는 그게 이상한 건 아니라는 걸 알아서 이젠 개의치 않고 그냥 먹었음. 소고기나 돼지고기, 양고기 같은거라면 차라리 안 먹고 말겠지만 닭고기였으니까. 그는 왜 자신이 이걸 더 맛있다고 생각하는지는 알지 못했지만 어쨌든 이게 더 좋았음. 물론 먹는 동안에도 카야를 경계하기를 그치진 않았음. 그런 면에서는 차라리 카야가 혼자서 뭐라 뭐라 이야기하고 있는게 나았음. 거리감을 파악하기가 쉬웠으니까.

리처드는 모든 상황이 이해가 가지 않았음. 여기가 어딘지, 자기가 누구인지, 왜 자신이 여기에 있고 저들은 뭐고, 왜 자꾸 자기 몸은 아프고, 저들이 자신에게 원하는게 뭔지도 알 수가 없었음. 그냥 본능이 두려움을 느끼는 자신에게 그럼 경계하라고 명령해서 그는 자신의 본능에 따를 뿐이었음. 그의 시력으로는 그래도 밝고 어두움 정도는 분간할 수가 있었는데, 귀에도 아무 소리도 안 들리고, 후각으로도 누가 근처에 없고, 시각으로는 세상이 캄캄해지는 걸 느끼고 나면 그는 한참동안 가만히 있다가 조심스레 일어나 손으로 주변을 더듬으면서 아주 천천히 방안을 돌아다녔음. 벽, 바닥, 가구들… 그것들이 뭔지는 알지 못했지만 적어도 이질적이라는 건 알 수 있었음. 원래 자기가 있을 곳은 이런 바닥이 아니라는 생각이 들었으니까. 벽을 비롯해서 주변사물들을 천천히 더듬으며 움직였기 때문에 당연히 방문도 발견했고, 카야나 다른 사람들이 이 방에 들어오는 것도 알고 있고 그때 나는 소리도 잘 알아서 그는 문을 여는 법도 알고 있었지만 늘 그냥 문고리만 매만지다가 침대로 돌아가거나 한참을 망설이다가 문을 열어도 그냥 한뼘 정도로만 열고 멍하니 서 있다가 침대로 돌아갈 뿐이었음. 그는 그저 자신이 뭔가 중요한 걸 잊어버리고 있는 것 같이 초조한 것 같은 감정만 때때로 느꼈고 주변에 대해서는 아무것도 이해할 수가 없었음. 

* * *

데미안은 멍하니 의자에 앉아 방의 반대편에 놓인 침대 한쪽 구석에 잔뜩 경계한채 웅크리고 있는 리처드를 바라봤음. 일이 어쩌다가 이렇게 됐지 하는 생각만이 머릿속에 맴돌았음. 물론 그가 이전에도 어떤 수인을 이렇게 만들었던 적은 있지만… 그의 수명이 다할 때까지 그를 돌봤던 것도 사실이지만… 그건 사실 자신이 그를 그렇게 만든 뒤 60년 넘게 지난 뒤의 일이었음. 

거부할 수 없는 ‘나쁜 데미안’의 차례가 돌아오자 그는 자신이 피를 끊도록 도와주고 있었던 다른 B타입 수인을 결국 공격하고 말았음. 고양이 수인에, 척 봐도 꽤 가녀린 타입이었지만 휘쇼는 그래도 시를 읊는 것 같은 그 목소리로 자신을 자제시킬 수 있었는데. 뭐, 본인은 Q라고 불러주는 걸 더 선호했지만… 어쨌든 그 일 이후로 차례가 절반쯤 뒤집혀버려서 데미안은 이후 Q가 어떻게 되었는지 그때에는 알지 못했음. 아마 휴가 요양원에 집어넣었겠지 하고 생각했을 뿐. 

그후 20년 뒤 휴는 제임스 윌슨이 췌장암에 걸렸다는 사실을 알았음. 1920년대. 암은 그냥 사망선고인 시대였음. 매 수인에게 닥터 윌슨은 다른 인간 파트너들과는 좀 다른 존재였던지 그는 이번에는 자기 파트너의 수명이 다했다는 걸 받아들이지 못했음. 그는 Q의 사건을 기억하고는 데미안을 찾아왔고 몇 주, 몇 달 간격으로 피를 마셨다가 끊었다가를 반복하며 어떻게든 나쁜 데미안의 차례를 뒤로 미루려는 그를 끌어들였음. 그는 의사 면허증을 이용해서 데미안에게 건강한 인간들과 말기 암의 인간들을 제공했고 데미안의 흡혈이 신체도 리셋시킬 수 있다는 결과를 얻고 싶어했음. 실험은 전부 실패했지만. 결국 7개월만에 윌슨은 암으로 죽었고, 휴는 데미안을 오마흐의 폐광에 가두고 떠나버렸음. 

데미안은 오마흐의 폐광에서 제정신이 아닌채로 8개월 정도 헤매다가 겨우 밖으로 나와 손에 잡히는대로 동물이든 인간이든 닥치는대로 피를 마셔대며 헤매며 30년 정도를 보냈음. 겨우 나쁜 데미안의 차례를 끝내고 피를 끊은 뒤, 이용당했다는 생각에 화가 치밀어 휴를 찾아냈을 때에는 폐광에 갇힌 이래로 40년이나 지난 뒤였음. Q의 사건으로부터는 60년 넘게 지난 뒤였고. 그는 그제서야 Q를 찾아가야 한다는 생각이 들었고, 아일랜드의 한 요양원에서 그를 찾아냈을 때에는 Q는 이미 시각과 청각이 없는 삶에 익숙해진 뒤였음. 역시 뇌손상으로 그는 아무것도 기억하지 못했지만 이미 60년간 여러 요양원을 전전하며 기본적은 삶의 방식은 익힌 뒤였음. 그 후 20여년간 데미안은 Q의 수명이 다할 때까지 그의 곁을 지켰지만 사실 그가 한 거라곤 성미가 변덕스럽고 다소 공격적인 6살짜리 어린애를 돌보는 일 같은거나 다름 없었음. 

데미안은 깊은 한숨을 쉬었음. 차라리 이게 나을지도 몰라 하는 생각이 들었음. 자신이 얼마나 끔찍한 짓을 저질렀는지를, 그 결과물을 이렇게 마주하는게 차라리 낫겠다 싶었음. 매일, 매 순간, 매 초마다 눈앞에 있는 Q를 보면서 죄책감에 젖어들 적마다, 피를 먹고 싶다는 충동은 전에 없이 잠잠해졌었으니까. 적어도 그 20년은 그는 피에 대한 갈증보다도 훨씬 강력하게 자신을 지배하는 뭔가에 끌려 살 수 있었음. 그리고 그건 남을 해치는 일이 전혀 아니었음. 그리고… 이런 생각을 한다는 자체가 자신이 얼마나 쓰레기인지를 보여주는 것 같았지만 도저히 부인할 수 없는 사실도 한 가지 더 있었음. 자신이 아직 죄책감을 느낄 수 있는 존재라는게 다행스러웠음.

데미안은 우선 리처드의 청력을 시험했음. 오래 걸릴 일도 아니었음. 리처드는 원래 늑대라면 들을 수 있어야 하는 소리들을 듣지 못했고, 그의 청력은 그냥 평범한 인간 정도에 지나지 않았음. 그는 빛의 밝기 정도는 감지할 수 있었지만 시력은 그저 그 정도였음. 하지만 후각만은 어느 때보다도 예민한 것 같았음. 지능은 아마… 손상 정도를 Q와 비슷하다고 본다면 7살에서 10살 정도. 수명은… 이제 그를 죽여가던 슬픈 일들은 전부 잊어버렸으니까 잔인할 정도로 길게 남아있겠지 싶었음.

당연한 얘기겠지만 리처드는 늑대로서의 사회화도 되어있지 않은 수준이었음. 데미안은 다른 건 몰라도 적어도 자기 형태를 통제하는 정도는 교육받을 필요가 있다는 생각이 들었음. 수명에야 지장이 없겠지만 아플테니까. 그리고 적어도 기본적인 생활을 정상적으로 하게 할 필요가 있었음. 매주 두 번씩 씻기고 옷을 갈아입게 하기 위해 안정제를 놓는 건 주변을 더욱 경계하게만 만들고 그를 겁에 질리게 할 뿐이었으니까. 예전처럼 인간인 척 사회에 스며들 수준까지 될 필요는 없었음. 그냥 자기 자신을 다치게 하지 않을 정도로만. 그 정도만이라도. 

데미안은 문가에 서 있는 캐리에게 고개를 돌려 물었음. 

“리처드가 좋아하던게 뭐가 있지? 후각이나 청각에 관련된 걸로.”


End file.
